Heaven Only Knows
by Raiha-chan
Summary: Finally finished! The band is taking a vacation where Sakuya began re-evaluating his entire 'relationship' with Aine.
1. Chance Meeting

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

Teaser: The band is taking a vacation where Sakuya began re-evaluating his entire 'relationship' with Aine.

Spoilers: None, really… At least I think there's none.

Warnings: Definitely shounen ai (can you guess the pairing?). Maybe lemon, maybe lime…who knows? Also may be a tad bit OOC (who said I was ever good at keeping characters in-character? ^^;;;) And Aine-bashing! I hate her. Why? I seriously don't know. I just do.

Disclaimer: Kaikan Phrase and all its characters do NOT belong to me so do not sue me for their usage. I am but a poor, poor soul. -.-;; The other original characters, however, are of my own creation so they DO belong to me.

A/N: This fic follows the anime storyline and NOT the manga. Thank you very much. This isn't my first piece of fiction but it is, however, my first for this particular series so if it's horrible, please don't kill me. ^^;;

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter One: Chance Meeting]

"We're going on a what?" Yuki blinked.

"Va-ca-tion!" Yuka drawled out. "I thought you guys need one since you've been working so hard! And I found this flyer God knows where."

The brunette waved the said flyer around. Santa snatched the paper away.

"Never heard of the place…" Santa looked at the name printed in big bold letters at the very bottom of the flyer. "Paradise Island…"

"Does it really matter?" Yuka asked, hands on hips. "We're going and that's final!"

"You're so bossy, 'neechan," Atsuro stated. The older Kiryuu child shot her younger brother a nasty glare.

"I think a vacation would be nice, too," Aine smiled up at Sakuya.

"Aa," Sakuya said.

"Alright fine, we'll go on that vacation," Yuki sighed. "But you need to get an okay from Sasaki-san first before…"

"Already did!" Yuka beamed, interrupting Yuki's words. "He gave us a thumbs-up on the idea!"

"I thought he'd say no for sure…" Towa looked at Atsuro, who shrugged in response.

+++++

"We're having what?" the boy blinked.

"G-U-E-S-T-S!" the older girl drawled. "It's amazing, really. I didn't think anyone would find out about this place…"

"You sent out a flyer, didn't you?" the boy narrowed his eyes at the white ball of fur curled up on the countertop.

The fox simply cocked his head to a side, confused.

"Why are you being so grumpy about it anyway?" the girl asked, petting the little fox slowly and softly.

"We're having guests."

"Tell me something I DON'T know," the girl rolled her eyes.

"That means we have to clean this dump."

"First of all, it's not a dump!" the girl crossed her arms across her chest. "And second of all, it's not MY fault this place is a mess anyway!"

"So are you saying it's MY fault?!"

"Gee, aren't you the brightest kid on the block!"

"And what are you two arguing about now?" asked a redhead who suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"We're having guests!" the girl exclaimed, excited.

"We have to clean this place up, though," the boy mumbled.

"Oh."

+++++

"There's no one here," Santa said as the others watched the jet take off into the sky yet again. "But there IS a house over there…"

"A pretty big one, too…" Atsuro added.

"Maybe it's a hotel," Yuka suggested.

"Well, whatever it is, let's go," Yuki shifted his bag to the other hand, leading the group of 7 towards the house only to find a problem.

There was a small river that separated the land they're on from the land the house is on.

"How do you suggest we cross?" Aine asked.

"Unless a bridge is suddenly gonna go up, there's no way in Hell we'll be able to cross," Santa said. "And no way am I swimming there either!"

Much to their surprise, a bridge DID pop up from the water, connecting the 2 lands together.

"What have you done, Santa?" Atsuro picked his lower jaw up from where it had fallen to the floor.

"I don't know but I sure as hell ain't gonna complain!" Santa replied, as he darted his way across the solid bridge. The others followed suit.

Yuka lifted a hand and knocked on the wooden door. "Hello? Anyone home?" They received no verbal response, save for the door giving way on its own.

"Should I feel creep out?" Santa asked. He jumped ten feet backwards as a sudden growl came from the darkness behind the door.

A pair of amber eyes looked up at them, expectantly. Yuka pushed the door open further and found a baby fox staring up at them, its tail wagging excitedly.

"KAWAII!" Aine pounced on the fox immediately and was thanked by getting bitten by the very same animal. "Itai!"

The lyricist dropped the animal on the floor without any warning, eliciting a cry of pain from the poor thing.

"And who are you?" Everyone jumped at the unfamiliar voice. A chuckle followed. "Sorry if I scared you for a moment there." The lights suddenly came on and the group of 7 found themselves staring at a young man, who was still smiling faintly.

The young man looked to be in his mid-twenties or so. He had long red-colored hair that reached up to his knees and a pair of purple eyes. If they were examined closely, however, one can see specks of gold in those eyes.

The man wore a black v-neck with short sleeves that hugged his body enough to show off the slim figure beneath. He also wore a pair of faded blue jeans.

"I take it you're the guests?" the stranger extended a hand. "I'm the person who runs this place. Call me Rui."

"Yuki," the guitarist clasped the hand nervously. "And these are Santa, Towa, Yuka, Atsuro, Sakuya and Aine."

The forgotten fox growled angrily at the last name.

"Now, now," Rui bent and picked up the fox. "Please come with me. There are 2 others I'd like you to meet." With that, he turned and walked down the lit hallway, the others following at a distant.

They stopped inside the lobby and found two young boy and girl arguing loudly over what should be on the menu for dinner.

The girl had dark blue hair that reached her waists and a pair of matching blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top that complemented her eyes very well with a pair of beige-colored shorts.

The boy looked very much like the girl. He had a pair of blue eyes, their color very much like the girl's and dirty blond hair that was parted down the middle. He wore a white T-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans.

Rui watched the argument with amusement, as he's seen them going at it enough times. The others stood there, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Finally, Rui walked up to the arguing pair, separating them easily.

"We have guests," was all he said.

"Huh?" the pair blinked then turned their heads towards the said guests. "Oh."

"Well, then, introduce yourselves," Rui said, hiding a small smile behind the fox's white fur.

"Hi, I'm Miki!" the girl smiled cheerfully. "And this one is my baby brother, Akira!"

"You could've left out the 'baby' part, oneesan," Akira mumbled.

"Uh…hi," Yuki chuckled, weakly. "I'm Yuki. This is Sakuya, Aine, Towa, Yuka, Santa and Atsuro. Nice to meet you." The others mumbled out a similar response.

"Well, now that that's over and done with," Rui began. "Akira, why don't you show them their rooms while Miki finish the dinner preparations?"

"HAI!"

+++++

"Wow, that was really good!" Santa pat his stomach, satisfied.

"Thank you," Miki grinned in response. "Glad you liked it!"

"By the way, Rui-san," Yuki began and was interrupted as Rui rose his hand.

"Please, just Rui," the redhead smiled.

"Very well," Yuki nodded, smiling back. "What's there to do in this place, Rui?"

"Not a lot," Akira mumbled before Rui even opened his mouth to respond. "There's the beach, though."

"Beach?" Towa blinked.

"Yes, it's behind the hotel," Rui explained. "You didn't see it because you came from the opposite land."

"Why are the 2 areas separated by a river anyway?" Yuka asked.

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea. It's been here for as long as we can remember."

"Let's head down to the beach tomorrow then," Aine suggested. Yuka and Atsuro promptly agreed.

+++++

"Yuki-san?" Miki blinked as the guitarist rounded the corner. "Is something the matter?"

"Just Yuki is fine," Yuki replied. "And I've seem to lost my way." The guitarist gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's okay. This place IS rather big. I got lost myself the first couple of days I started working here. What's your room number, if you remember? I'll take you back to your room."

"407, I believe."

"Well, then, please come with me," Miki took the lead.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you working here of all places?" Yuki asked, as the two walked down the quiet corridor. "And why is it only the three of you? Are there no others?"

"Didn't one of us tell you? Rui is our first cousin. Akira and I went to school in Tokyo, until we both graduated from high school. The hotel was founded by one of our relative and needed care desperately. So, Rui offered to help out since he claimed he had nothing better to do.

"But he was pretty much on his own. When we graduated, after hearing about him managing the hotel on his own, we decided to come and help him out. It's not like either of us want to go to college anyway.

"Aside from us three, there are no others. Our relatives come and visit now and then. But it's pretty rare, though, because they live too far away and are always busy. But we get use to it after a while. Ah! Here we are!"

The pair stopped in front of a door, marked '407'.

"Thank you for guiding me back," Yuki slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"You're welcome," Miki took a small bow before rushing off elsewhere.

+++++

"Ne, Sakuya-san?"

"What?"

"That fox is glaring at me again."

Sakuya pulled the hat down from his face and looked at the said animal. "It's not glaring at you. It's just sitting there, looking at you."

"Don't be frighten by it, Aine-san," Rui said, as he passed by the two. "Kitsune will get used to you, give or take a few days. He doesn't hold grudges that long."

"Kitsune?"

"That's his name."

"Oh," Aine eyed the baby fox carefully. "You mentioned a grudge?"

"Ah, yes," Rui nodded. "Do you remember when you first saw him? You startled him by suddenly grabbing him and hugging him rather tightly. He doesn't like surprises very much."

"Oh."

"Come now," Rui picked Kitsune up from the sandy floor and carried him away, throwing back a knowing smile at Aine. Once the two are out of sight, Aine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't like the fox. That much was obvious.

"Sakuya! Aine!" Yuki called as he ran towards the pair lounging around. "We're playing a game of volleyball. You two wanna join or should we just leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Sakuya snorted lightly.

"So I take it our moody vocalist doesn't wanna play?" Yuki smirked. "Well, then, don't do anything we wouldn't. Remember, you're in public!" With a small wave, the guitarist went back to the others.

"How come you don't want to play, Sakuya-san?" Aine asked.

Sakuya said nothing, simply rolled over onto his side so he can watch the ongoing game and think at the same time.

He didn't like Aine. Not in the sexual sense, at least. Why everyone had to assume they were a couple is beyond his comprehension. Occasionally, Aine would deny it but the other guys just thought it was 'cute'.

//No need to be embarrassed!//

//But!//

Oh, sure. So Sakuya DID started singing differently when Aine came onto the scene with her poems[1]. That doesn't mean he was falling in love or anything like that.

Love.

Sakuya snorted again, this time in disgust. The only one he'll probably ever love was…

The vocalist's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a flying white, round-shaped thing, soon to be classified as the volleyball.

+++++

"You'll be fine," Miki confirmed. "The hit didn't break anything so it's okay."

"Thanks," Sakuya mumbled, holding the icepack close to his forehead.

"Sorry," Yuki gave an embarrassed chuckle. "I didn't mean to hit it that hard." Sakuya only gave a dismissive wave in response.

"Are you okay?" Aine asked, worried. She looked up at the blue-hair girl. "Are you sure it didn't break his nose or something like that?"

"Yes," Miki replied, suddenly annoyed for being doubted. "It'll leave a nasty bruise but other than that, he'll be 100% okay."

"A bruise is nothing to worry about," Santa grinned. "I'm sure Aine-chan will kiss it and make it all better."

"Shut up, Santa," Sakuya muttered.

"Look at that! Mister I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass is getting embarrassed!"

"Shut UP."

"Alright, alright…" Rui broke in. "Miki, take Sakuya back inside. I doubt he'll want to stay out here any longer, ne?"

"Hai," Miki nodded. Sakuya stood, still holding onto the icepack and followed the girl into the hotel.

"And why don't you guys get back to your game?" Rui turned to the others.

"I think I'll stay with Sakuya-san," Aine said hastily before scurrying away. Santa couldn't help but snicker softly. Towa cast him a look.

+++++

"Sakuya-san!" Aine's voice halted the dark-hair vocalist in his attempt to find peace. "Where are you going, Sakuya-san?"

"My room," was all Sakuya said before he ascended the stairs again.

"Oh." A slight pause then, "Why?"

__

For God's sakes… Sakuya mentally rolled his eyes. "Because I'd like some rest."

"Oh, okay."

Akira chose that moment to saunter by. "Good afternoon, Aine, Sakuya."

"Good afternoon!" Aine said, cheerfully. Sakuya mumbled something low and incoherent.

"A-KI-RA!"

"Who died?" the boy turned to see his older sister running up to him. And she doesn't seem to be in the least bit happy.

"Baka!" and down came the punishment. "You idiot! You slept through the entire morning when we seriously could've used your damn help!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" was all Akira managed to get out in between all the kicking his sister was giving him.

"If you don't mind…" Sakuya trailed off then headed back upstairs to his room. The siblings didn't hear him at all seeing as how they are still fighting. Aine, on the other hand, cast the retreating back a worried look.

****

[End Chapter One]

=======================================================

A/N: Yes, it's horrible. I hate me. -.-;;

[1] Refer to the other guys' reactions towards Sakuya's singing during episodes 23-24.

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	2. Crush

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback sequences.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Two: Crush]

Sakuya awoke with a start, his body drenched in sweat. His breathing was coming in quickly, too. Wiping a hand across his forehead, the half-American cast a glance at the bedside clock.

****

2:55 AM

__

Goddammit…

He had a dream. He wouldn't call it a nightmare, though, because it was anything but that. The dream involved a certain someone doing rather…pleasant things to his body.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep just yet anyway, Sakuya decided on a little bath. As he passed through various doors in the hallway, one thought flickered through his mind.

__

The onsen here are damn great.

"Can't sleep?" Sakuya jumped at the voice. He whirled around to find a very sleepy-looking Yuki standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"A-a… I thought I'd take a bath, is all…" Sakuya swore mentally.

"Oh," Yuki nodded slightly.

"Uh…I'll be on my way then. Good night."

"Can I come with?"

"What? Why?"

"Would you mind?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Okay, then. I think I could use a bath, too."

+++++

__

Stop ogling, Sakuya! Sakuya mentally slapped himself and silently willed his body to turned away. Yuki, oblivious to his internal battles, continued the shedding of his clothes.

__

Breathe, Sakuya. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

"I hope you're not planning on stepping in with those on," Yuki's voice broke through his insane ranting.

"What?" Sakuya looked up at the guitarist. The latter made a gesture at his clothes before turning away and stepping into the warm water.

__

Get your head out of the gutter, Sakuya… Taking a deep breath, the blue-eyed wonder took off his clothing and stepped into the water. Yuki had already retreated to an area opposite him. His elbows were resting on the lumpy rocks behind him; his head thrown back against them, exposing a long, pale neck.

"Relaxing, hmm?" came the soft voice.

"Aa."

"Having problems with Aine?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem kind of out-of-it lately. If anything, I think you're the main reason Yuka even suggested thought of a vacation in the first place."

"Why would you think that?"

"Stress relief, I assume."

"Aa." Sakuya hesitated, wondering whether he should voice his next question or not. Finally, he said, "Why does everyone think Aine and I are going out?"

"You've changed quite a bit…"

"How does that answer my question?"

"Let a guy finish what he's trying to say, will you?" Yuki smirked, even though the vocalist couldn't see it due to the placement of his head. "Ever since you picked up one of her poems and her becoming the official lyricist for Lucifer, there's been a change in the way you sing and act lately."

//I've never seen Sakuya lose his cool like that before…//

//I agree//

"Not to mention, you're always offering to do this and that for her, when you've never really bothered to before with anyone else. Personally, I think if we're characters inside a fairy tale or the likes, you'd be the hero. Prince Charming, if you will. And Aine the heroine.

"Besides, everyone thinks you two looks cute together."

Sakuya fought with the sudden urge to gag. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Why would I?"

The younger man didn't reply as Yuki's previous words suddenly lash back at him.

//Not to mention, you're always offering to do this and that for her, when you've never really bothered to before with anyone else//

Now that he think about it, his sudden change in behavior made even he himself confused. Aine WAS the first to know about his mother as well as his origins…

//Why are you telling me this, something that you've never told the other members before?//

//I honestly have no idea//

__

Good question, Aine. Why DID I tell you all that?

Perhaps he WAS falling in love and either just didn't realize it yet or didn't want to admit it. But one question still plagued his mind.

Why?

+++++

"O-ha-yo!" Miki and Yuka drawled out in unison.

"God, stop that," Santa grumbled. "I have a headache…"

"You mean a hangover," Atsuro corrected.

"Same thing."

"Well, no one told you to drink so much last night," Yuki chuckled.

"Ah, shut up."

"Good morning, Sakuya-san," Aine looked up as the said person walked by her seat. When she received no response, she tilted her head to a side, confused and worried at the same time. "Sakuya-san?"

Startled, Sakuya turned to face the girl. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You don't look too good…"

"I'm fine."_ Why on earth does this girl worry so much?_

"Breakfast is ready," Rui said, making his entrance. "Courtesy of Akira. The fact that he woke up this early is a miracle itself."

"Very funny," Akira mumbled.

"If you get poisoned or anything like that, you'll know whom to blame," Miki jerked a thumb towards the blond, who shot her the finger in return.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry," Sakuya stood. "If you'll excuse me…" Without another word, the vocalist left the dining hall.

"You scared him away even BEFORE he took one single glance at your food…"

"Shut up, 'neesan!"

"Mou, you two, settle down now. Stop acting like kids." The others laughed.

While the commotion was going on around her, Aine was busy wondering what was wrong with Sakuya and debated on whether or not to follow him. In the end, the answer was a negative.

+++++

"What are you doing out here?" Sakuya didn't look up to see who it was. He knew from the voice alone.

"Wanted to think," Sakuya replied curtly, as the black/purple-hair guitarist sat down on the sand beside him.

"May I ask what about?"

"This and that."

"Wonderful. Can you be less cryptic please?"

"Re-evaluating everything."

"Which is?"

Sakuya finally turned to glare at the man beside him. "You're a very nosy person, aren't you?"

"Once in a while. Fine, then. If you don't want to share, I'll just leave you to your brooding alone." Yuki stood and prepared to leave.

"Is this love?"

"What?" Yuki looked back, startled.

"I don't know what I'm feeling for Aine. Is it love?"

"Perhaps. Love is a very hard thing to figure out."

"Sometimes, I feel as if she's…smothering me. She's always worried about me, even though she knows I usually act the way I do."

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"Does she love me?"

"That, you'll have to ask to find out for sure. Do you want her to love you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love her the way you would a sibling? Or do you love her the way you would a lover?"

"What?" Sakuya blinked up at the still-standing Yuki.

"Don't confuse sibling kind of love with true love."

+++++

"Ah, Sakuya-san!" Miki smiled. "You missed dinner." Sakuya didn't answer. His stomach did all the answering for him.

Miki chuckled softly. "Let me fix something up for you."

"Aa, thank you."

"No problem. So I guess whatever problem you were dealing with have been solved now? Or am I wrong?"

"How did you guess?"

"Call it a woman's instinct. So, was I wrong or right?"

"Wrong. I guess."

"You 'guess'? Would you mind telling me your problem? Perhaps I can be of a bit help to you."

Sakuya was silent for a while before he spoke in a low voice. "What's love?"

"Eh?" Miki tilted her head to the side. "Love? That's a pretty hard question you're asking…"

"Then…have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was," Miki leaned against the countertop.

"Thought?" Miki nodded.

"I was still in my 3rd year in school then. He was your average guy. You know…tough on the outside and without a single care in the world. But he was pretty sweet when he wants to be.

"We dated for a little over half a year before we broke up. There was no hard feelings because it was more or less a mutual break off."

"Why did you break up?"

"We've been friends since we were toddlers. You know how in TV shows where sometimes, the 2 main characters are such best friends. And then they grow up and started to realize their significant other is each other? And they end up getting married and lived happily ever after?

"That's bull. While it may work in TV shows, I learned that it doesn't in real life. After a while, I started asking myself, 'was this what I really want?' My relationship with one of my oldest friend just seemed…off, somehow.

"The night we broke things off, he told me that he loved me. But not because I was viewed as his significant other. But because he misunderstood that love he held for me as something sexual. He simply loved me like I was a younger sister he never had.

"That was when I started to REALLY think. In the end, I ended up with the same result as him. I loved him, yes, but only as though he was my brother."

//Don't confuse sibling kind of love with true love//

"How do you tell the difference between the two? Loving one like a sibling and loving one like a lover, that is."

"When you feel like there's no one else in the world you'd rather be with. When you can just hear those wedding bells. That's how you know that THAT person is the one you want to share your entire life with."

Sakuya paused, suddenly remembering his dreams. "What about sexual fantasies?"

Miki nearly fell over. "W-WHAT?!" The man just stared at her, calmly. "U-um… They are what they are. Sexual fantasies. Just because you fantasized or dream about…doing things with someone doesn't necessarily mean that she's your significant other."

"I've been asking myself the same question over and over again lately… Why?"

"Why what?" Miki wasn't sure if she can handle another surprise like the one before.

"I told Aine about my…birth origins," Sakuya looked at the floor. "I've never bothered to tell anyone before. Not even the person I like…"

"Person you like?" Now, Miki was very confused.

"Call it a crush or something," Sakuya shrugged, dismissing that topic as quickly as it came. "She asked me why did I tell her something that I've never told anyone else. Then, I didn't know the answer. Now, I still don't know the answer."

"I've heard from Towa and Santa that you changed quite a bit upon her arrival."

"So they said."

"I guess your primary concern right now is if you love Aine or not?"

"I guess so."

"Do you picture being with her for the rest of your life? Her and no one else. Just even once. If you pictured it just even once, you just might love her after all."

"And if I didn't at all?"

"I would say then you don't love her that way. But I'm no love expert so I could be wrong. Therefore, I'm not going to say anything at all. Just…give it some time. Why are you wondering about all this 'love' stuff now, anyway?"

"Something Yuki said in our conversation last night."

"Sou…"

+++++

"Miki-san?" Aine peeked her head inside the dining hall. "Have you seen Sakuya-san?"

"He left for his room around 10 minutes ago," Miki replied as, stacking the leftover dishes neatly onto the cart.

"Oh…"

Miki looked up. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really." A slight pause. "It's just…Sakuya-san seemed really distant lately. He seems to be thinking more than usual."

"I see…"

"Well, I'll be on my way then. And I'll leave you to your chores. Good night," the young girl bowed then departed. Miki watched her go with a thoughtful expression.

__

Funny how she still uses the -san honorific…

****

[End Chapter Two]

=======================================================

A/N: Don't kill me! It's horrible, isn't it? ;_;

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	3. When I Talk to You

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback sequences.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Three: When I talk to You]

"Sakuya-san?" Aine said, timidly. The man in front of her stopped and turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing really just… Rui-san said breakfast is ready so…"

"Tell him I don't feel like eating." Sakuya turned around again to resume his interrupted stroll down the hall. Aine immediately rushed after him.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Ne, Sakuya-san… if something is troubling you, you can talk to me. I might not be a lot of help but…"

"Aa." Aine stopped in her tracks and allowed Sakuya to continue his way outside the hotel.

+++++

__

When did I become a love doctor and how come I didn't know about it? Miki let out a mental groan at the position she found herself in. _It's not like I mind but really…_

"What?" Miki blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that Sakuya had started talking. "I'm sorry…"

"Iie," Sakuya shook his head. "I should be the one to say that. I shouldn't have bothered you so much with my problems…"

"No, no, it's fine. Really. I feel honored you'd come to me for help. But…why DID you come to me? I don't mean to eavesdrop but I was passing by when I heard Aine-san telling you that you can talk to her if something's troubling you. So…"

"Why didn't I go to her instead? I don't know. I just don't think she's the right person to talk to."

"And I am?" Sakuya nodded. "Well then, how can I help you out today?"

"For some reason…" Sakuya turned towards the ocean. "When I talk to you, I felt the same way I did when I talk to Aine that night…"

"Excuse me?" Miki blinked.

"Like I have no idea why I'm telling you all this either."

"I see…" A pause then, "Something's been on my mind the past day. Why does Aine-san still uses the -san suffix for you?"

"Nani?" Sakuya blinked at her. "I guess she has been using it a lot. I don't know why though."

"Aa…" Miki made a mental note to herself to ask Aine later. "Perhaps this question would be too personal but…"

"What is it?"

"You mentioned a person that you like last night. May I ask who this person is?" Sakuya considered the option of answering for a moment. He felt as though he COULD tell this girl who he has a soft spot for, even though the reason for feeling so is a big vague.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak the name[1].

+++++

"Why is the bridge up?" Santa asked, as the small group peered outside the main entrance to the hotel.

"Well, there's a jet over there…" Yuki pointed. "Maybe someone is coming."

"But who?" Atsuro asked.

"What are you all standing here for?" came Miki's voice from behind them.

"The bridge is up and there's a jet in the opposite land," Towa explained as Miki made her way to see what the commotion was all about.

"I wonder who that is…" Miki said softly.

"You don't know?" Yuka asked, surprised.

"No. We aren't expecting any guests. Perhaps it's a relative but I would've heard about it if it was."

"They're coming back," Aine mentioned. The group squint their eyes trying to see who the newcomer was.

There was 2 figures walking back towards the hotel. One of them turned out to be Rui. No one recognized the other one, save for Miki and Akira.

"Hiroshi!" both siblings exclaimed excitedly, as they ran towards this 'Hiroshi' person. The others looked at each other, all wondering who he was exactly. As the stranger came closer and closer, they were able to make out a few distinct features.

Hiroshi had fairly long midnight-black hair, adorned with silver streaks, tied back into a neat ponytail. The color of his eyes were unknown as they were blocked by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a black T-shirt that had a rather bad phrase written on it, and a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Minna-san, please meet my younger brother, Hiroshi," Rui introduced when they finally reached the little group by the door. "Hiroshi, these are the guests I mentioned. That's Towa, Yuka, Santa, Aine, Sakuya, Atsuro and Yuki."

"Nice to meet you," Hiroshi bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, too," the others said in perfect unison.

"Ara?" Hiroshi blinked as he finally took on the strangers before him. "Aren't you the guys from that new band, Lucifer?" They nodded. "Cool!"

"Let's continue this conversation inside, shall we?" Rui shooed the entire group inside. "The heat is pretty strong today."

"Still so pushy, I see," Hiroshi chuckled.

"Hush you. Miki, go get a room ready for Hiro-chan, will you?"

"Understood," Miki mock saluted then rushed off to the second floor.

"So, what brings you here?" Akira asked, as the group headed down the corridor and into the lobby.

"Summer vacation," Hiroshi replied. "Besides, I got bored. And it only takes so long before I get completely sick and tired of 'baachan's annoying hobby."

"What she do now?" Akira snickered.

"You mean she has ANOTHER hobby aside from lighting up the entire place with incense?" Hiroshi grimaced. "God, I don't know how anyone can see anything what with all the smoke and all."

"'Baachan is weird," Akira shrugged when Yuka gave him a questioning glance.

"Don't speak so ill of your elders," Rui scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where's the fox?" Hiroshi looked around the lobby, eyes lighting up when the said fox jumped down from the counter and into his arms. Aine, who was standing near the black-hair boy, jumped a few feet back.

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi blinked.

"He doesn't like me," Aine explained. Hiroshi's mouth dropped into an 'o' position.

+++++

Hiroshi hummed to himself as he walked through the 2nd floor east wing. Miki came by his room earlier to announce that dinner was ready. Dressing himself in a less vulgar (as that brother of his would like to call it) shirt, he ventured downstairs.

Noticing a figure up ahead, Hiroshi called out to the slowly fading back. The figure stopped walking and turned around.

"Hiroshi-san?" Yuki blinked.

"Hey," Hiroshi jogged forward to the guitarist. "Going down to the dining hall, I assume?"

"You assumed correctly. You, too?"

"Aa. Then let's walk together, na?"

"Sure." The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they resumed their walk downstairs. Hiroshi strained his ear when he thought he heard something distant.

"Is it just me or did I just hear someone scream out 'I'm going to kill you'?" Hiroshi asked his companion.

"I believe it's Miki."

"I see those two still love each other so much," Hiroshi stated, dryly, eliciting a soft chuckle from his companion. "So what's Lucifer doing on vacation?"

"Yuka thought we needed one."

"Yuka… That's the brunette right? Oh, wait, there's 2 of them… Atsuro's sister, was it?"

"Aa."

"Ne…is it true that your vocalist and the other girl -- Aine? -- are going out?"

"Where on earth did you hear that from?"

"Akira."

"I see. Honestly, I don't know. But they look like they are."

"Looks can be very deceiving."

"I agree."

"Are YOU dating anyone?" An innocent question from an equally innocent-looking boy.

"No. Why?"

"Just asking," Hiroshi hid a smile.

+++++

"You think you're what?" Rui blinked. His otouto didn't reply and only looked into space with an extremely dreamy expression on his face.

"I've always thought he looked good since I've heard about the band," Hiroshi stated.

"Can you stop him?" Akira asked Rui, hopeful. "If he gets any more dreamy, we're going to be under a pile of mush."

"No, we won't," Rui laughed.

"How can you be so sure?" Akira challenged. Then, without waiting for a response, the blond turned to his cousin. "Love at first sight? Who the hell are you kidding?"

"Wha~at?" Hiroshi turned wobbly eyes on him. "You don't believe me? How could you! I feel so hurt…"

"If you think I'm going to fall for that kind of crap, you may as well just give up."

"Ch'."

"What are you going to do?" Miki, who has been pretty silent up until this point, finally asked. "Ask him out?"

"I don't see why not. S'not like he's dating anyone."

"What makes you so sure he'll say yes?" Akira scoffed.

"Look at me, boy," Hiroshi grinned. "How can you say no to such a cutie?" His black eyes narrowed when Akira made a gagging sound.

"I could always try my seduction skills," Hiroshi shrugged.

"I'd rather you not," Miki mumbled.

"Huh? Why?" Hiroshi eyed his older cousin suspiciously.

"Just don't," Miki glared at him in warning. Hiroshi threw his hands up, defeated. The other forgotten pair looked at each other, confused.

+++++

"I love me!" Santa grinned broadly, holding up a plate of something.

"You would," Atsuro retorted. "What the hell IS that anyway? It smells…odd."

"It's a casserole," Santa looked at Atsuro, an implied 'duh' in his tone.

"It doesn't look like a casserole…"

"It's from my very own secret recipe!"

"Why do I have a feeling that your so-called 'secret recipe' should've stayed a secret?"

"Why, you…" Santa proceeded to chase the young redhead around the kitchen. The chase lasted for about five minutes before a shrill voice halted them both.

"My kitchen!" Miki wailed.

"Blame Santa!" Atsuro pointed, as he darted outside to safety.

"Santa-san…" was all Miki managed to get out before a spoon was shoved into her mouth forcefully. As Santa withdrew the spoon, the blue-hair girl immediately spat out its content. "What was THAT?!"

"My secret casserole…"

Miki eyed the drummer warily. "It should've remained a secret."

"Now lookie here…"

"In any case, please go to the dining hall and bring your…casserole with you. I'm sure the others would love it. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get dinner ready." Santa nodded and left the kitchen with the plate.

Hours later, there have been various cases reported for retching and having bad stomach problems.

+++++

Yuki splashed his face with ice-cold water, silently cursing Santa with every known curse in his vocabulary. As he made a move to grab a nearby hand towel, the door to the bathroom slammed open and a black-hair figure zoomed past him.

The guitarist watched, slightly amused, as Hiroshi dumped his entire dinner into the toilet below. When the younger man sat back on his heels, panting softly, Yuki handed him a hand towel.

"Feeling better?" the guitarist asked.

"No," Hiroshi replied, sulkily. "God, what on God's green earth was in that thing?!"

"More of Santa's secret ingredients, I presume."

"Get out of my way!" came Atsuro's voice from behind, as he abruptly entered the bathroom, very much in the same way Hiroshi did.

"You guys act as if this is the only bathroom in the entire hotel," Yuki shook his head, chuckling.

"It's the only one on this floor!" Hiroshi objected. "We could go to the other floors' bathrooms but I highly doubt Miki will appreciate us throwing up even BEFORE we make it one step ahead."

"How true."

"You know, it's an odd picture when you have three guys sharing a bathroom, as big as it is," a voice piped up. Yuki whirled around to find Sakuya standing there, hands in pockets.

"How come you're not sick?" Hiroshi asked.

"I didn't eat it."

"Lucky bastard."

"I think I'm going to have to go to the hospital," Atsuro stated, weakly.

"I think we all do," Hiroshi corrected. He stood up shakily and promptly fell over. "Ow, dammit! This is hell! Aren't there some sort of cure for this?"

"Ah, you guys are here!" Miki's head popped into the bathroom. "Why you guys are all in the same bathroom, I don't know. But in any case, take one of these pills." The blue-hair girl held out a white label-less bottle.

"They help the stomach settle down," Miki explained as the three sick men immediately popped one pill each into their mouths. "If you guys need medical help, Akira studied medicine for about a year or so…"

"I think we'd all rather die first," Hiroshi responded. "Last time he insisted on fixing up my paper cut, days later, it was infected. And it was just a damn PAPER CUT!"

"Was that the time he bandaged your entire arm, from fingers to elbow, up?" Miki pondered.

"No, that was when he was just plain stupid. I wasn't even hurt then. Of course, try telling HIM that…"

"You guys are a strange family," Sakuya commented, before turning and leaving.

"It's hereditary," Hiroshi shrugged. "I think it all started with our Great-great-great-great-great-"

"Oh, shut it," Miki rolled her eyes, then rushed off to follow Sakuya.

+++++

//When I talk to you, I felt the same way I did when I talk to Aine that night…//

//Like I have no idea why I'm telling you all this either//

"Sakuya?" Miki rushed after the retreating man. Sakuya stopped and turned to regard the girl with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Let's talk."

"Sure," Sakuya shrugged. Miki smiled then led the two outside to the beach. The girl flopped onto the sand immediately. The boy followed suit shortly.

"You said something last night that had the gears in my head all tied up and short-circuited," Miki began.

"What?" Sakuya asked.

"You said that when you talk to me, you felt the same way you did when you talked with Aine that night about your birth origins."

"I do."

"She asked you why did you tell her all those things."

"Aa. I don't think I understand your point."

"Ah, sorry. I guess I'll just go straight to the heart of the matter. You're wondering if you love her or not, aren't you?" A nod from the vocalist. "From what I can tell, from the words you said last night alone, my guess is that you don't love her in the sexual sense."

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"Easy. If you were falling in love with her and that's why you told her your birth origins, then you'd be falling in love with ME."

"What? I'm sorry…you lost me there."

__

Boys… Miki shook her head mentally. "You felt the same way when talking with me as you did with Aine. So, if that feeling was 'love' or anything bordering that, then wouldn't the feeling you have with me be the same?"

Sakuya was silent as he consider the words carefully.

"I don't know why you chose me to dish out your personal problems to either. We've only known each other for barely a week. But perhaps, all you seek in me was someone who will listen to you…truly listen to you and not judge you in any way. Maybe that's what you felt for Aine as well that night, but I can be wrong.

"You're not the type to easily trust a person, I can tell. One would have to try hard if they want to win your trust. I didn't try at all nor was I planning to. I am merely the assistant to the hotel manager and you our guests. For you to confide so greatly in someone, who probably won't be too close of a friend to you in any circumstances, is strange in itself. Perhaps you saw something in me that made you trust me so much."

Sakuya suddenly stood and turned back towards the direction of the hotel. He looked at Miki over his left shoulder and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Miki stood as well. "Hope I was a bit helpful. May I ask a question though?"

"Go ahead."

"You spoke with Yuki on the matter, have you not?"

"Yes."

"What did you feel towards him?"

****

[End Chapter Three]

=======================================================

A/N: I still think it's horrible… ;_;

[1] Like you can't guess.

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	4. Hopeless

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback sequences.

###Blah### indicates lyrics sung.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Four: Hopeless]

Miki wandered through the halls, a laundry basket tucked securely under one hand. The guests left for the beach again. Akira was still sleeping when the blue-hair girl checked on him last. Rui was probably off somewhere playing with his pet. And Hiroshi…

//And thus, Operation Yuki begins!//

Miki let out a mental groan. She had told that boy not to go after the guitarist. Of course, the boy never listened to her anyway. Yuki was attractive, even the young woman admits that. But his looks hit too close to home.

The girl pushed open the door to the laundry room and set the basket down onto the nearest table. She thought back to one of her cousin's longest flings. She couldn't quite remember the guy as she hardly saw him. But from what she CAN remember, based on his looks alone, she realized that he resembled Yuki a lot.

__

And if that's the reason Hiroshi is going after Yuki in the first place… Miki let out another groan, this time out loud and threw the clothes into the washing machine.

"This is ridiculous," the young woman mumbled under her breath, as she watch the machine kick up.

+++++

"'Niichan!" Hiroshi burst into his brother's room without knocking and pounced at the figure on the bed. Kitsune let out a loud growl, as his nap was disturbed, before promptly ignoring the bouncing teenager.

Hiroshi ignored the pet and instead, focused his sole attention on waking Rui. He shook the older man roughly. When that triggered no response, he tried screaming loudly into Rui's ears.

Rui moved slightly but did not wake. His brother, frustrated, stalked to the bathroom and began his search for a container of sorts. When he found a small pail sitting on the floor, he immediately picked it up and filled it with ice-cold water from the sink.

That task accomplished, Hiroshi padded outside again. Getting atop his brother again and straddling the older man's hips, Hiroshi grabbed the pail with both hands and proceeded to dump everything on Rui's face.

THAT brought the older man to full awareness.

"What the--?" Rui rubbed the water from his eyes then gave Hiroshi the nastiest glare the latter have ever received from his brother.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Hiroshi protested, as Rui threw the smaller figure from him. The black-hair boy landed onto the carpeted floor with a loud 'thud'.

"What do you want?" asked Rui, as he finally took in his current state.

"Well, you see…" Hiroshi stood, rubbing his sore bottom. "As I told Miki-chan… Operation Yuki begins today!"

"Operation WHO?" Rui blinked.

"Yuki. You know…that guy I was talking about last night? Black/purple hair? The guitarist from…"

"Yes, I know! Why?"

"Where you paying attention to last night's conversation at all, 'niichan?!"

"Yes. I remember Miki telling you not to go after him."

"When was the last time you saw me listening to her? Never! So why should I start now? Besides, I don't know why she's so against it anyway…"

"She must have a good reason," Rui stood and walked over to his closet. Picking a new shirt from it, Rui looked back at Hiroshi. "I'd suggest you cancel that operation Yuki of yours."

"Just because of Miki? That's just ridiculous!"

"Remember the last time she told you not to chase after that girl but you did anyway?" Rui asked as he replaced the soaked shirt with the dry one.

"Well, I didn't know she was dating that stupid so-called leader of the school gang! If I knew, I wouldn't have tried to court her. Really."

"Miki knew. That's why she told you not to court her. And look how you ended up."

"I was young and stupid then! Wait a minute…are you saying that Miki know something so that's why she told me not to go after Yuki?"

"I always knew you weren't quite so smart…" Rui shook his head.

"But what does she know? And how would she know it? The band has only been vacationing here for one week tops."

"That's for her to know and for you to find out."

"Ch'. She never tells me anything…" Hiroshi pouted. Then he immediately brightened up. "But I'll ask her anyway!"

"And threaten her?" Rui raised an eyebrow, all too aware of his younger brother's ulterior motives.

"Of course not!" Hiroshi grinned broadly. "I'll just ask her nicely, is all!" Rui cast the younger man a tired glance.

+++++

When Hiroshi found Miki, the latter was still in the laundry room. She was leaning against the washing machine with her back facing the door.

"Miki-chan!" Hiroshi hugged the older girl from behind. "Doing the laundry, eh? Looks like you can use a hand. I'll help!"

Miki let out a mental groan. "You want something, don't you?" she accused, disentangling herself from the other's arms. She didn't bother to turn around to face the younger boy.

"Why would you accuse me of such thing?" Hiroshi faked tears.

"Spit it."

"'Niichan and I were talking. Remember the night when you said you'd rather me not go after Yuki? I realized that you're keeping something from me."

"When was I ever NOT keeping something from you?" Miki finally stood and turned around to stare down at the boy.

"Hidoi!" Hiroshi clutched at his heart. "Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Especially if they're as close as us. Aren't I right, Miki-chan?"

"Wonderful," Miki rolled her eyes. "When you want something, I'm your best friend. When you DON'T want something, what the hell am I then? Lint?"

"Mou!" Hiroshi pouted. "Don't say such things! I would never compare you to lint!"

"Get out and leave me to my job," Miki made a gesture towards the door. Hiroshi opened his mouth to protest but the young woman slapped her hand over it to prevent any words from leaking.

"One question, however," Miki said, her hand still covering her cousin's mouth. "Do you remember Hikaru?" Miki didn't move her hand as the sudden widening of her cousin's eyes were enough to answer her question.

Finally, she dropped her hand and stood, facing the washing machine again. Hiroshi stood as well, still recovering from the shock. He looked at the young woman so intent on her job for a moment then turned to leave.

Closing the door softly behind him, Hiroshi slumped against it, wondering why his cousin would suddenly bring up the topic of his first boyfriend.

Still inside the laundry room, Miki rested her elbows on top of the machine, chin in hands. In her mind, she was going through various ideas of how to get Hiroshi away from the guitarist.

__

And pairing Yuki up with Sakuya… Miki snickered. Oh, how she loved playing matchmaker.

+++++

"Sakuya!" Miki bounced into the room and immediately latching herself onto the vocalist. The black-hair young man looked down at her, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Come on!" Miki pulled at his arm. "We're going to have some fun!"

"God, you could just see the hearts oozing out at this moment…" Akira groaned. "Beware of my sister when she's extremely cheery and bouncy. Either she want something, has something evil planned or she's just high on something."

"I'm in a happy mood so I'm not gonna fling anything at you," Miki said in a strained voice. "But never doubt that I won't later." Akira gulped audibly.

"Now… let's go, Sakuya!" With that and another backward wave to the group, Miki pulled the bewildered Sakuya out with her.

Once outside, the young girl broke into a small jog, all the while singing a disgustingly (as Sakuya called it) happy tune. The taller man stumbled in his steps after the girl, as she still held onto his arm.

"Hey, wait," Sakuya tried to pull away. "Where are we going? And what are you doing?"

"We're going to the beach!" Miki replied. "And I'm going to play matchmaker!"

"You're going to play what?" Sakuya sigh in relief as the girl finally let go of her grip on his arm. Miki cast him a look.

"You heard me."

"But why? And with who? And what hell does it have to do with me?!"

"Because I felt like it. And with you and Yuki, silly! And it has everything to do with you!" Sakuya froze in his tracks and stare at the girl with an expression akin to horror on his face.

"Hey, it's you or Hiroshi," Miki shrugged. "Take your pick."

"What does your cousin have anything to do with this?"

"Don't you know?" the blue-hair girl suddenly took a great interest in her nails. "Hiroshi is trying to court Yuki."

"Oh. But what does that… he WHAT?!"

"Now," Miki placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating way. "Either I set you and Yuki up. Or I set Hiroshi and Yuki up. Either way, I get my fun as the matchmaker."

Sakuya stared at her for a long moment before finally saying, "Well then, go set Yuki up with your cousin!" And with that, the vocalist turned and barely made a step forward before Miki's laughter halted him.

"Would you have allowed that to happen?"

"Why do I suddenly care who's trying to court who?" Sakuya turned and shot the blue-hair girl a glare.

"No, you wouldn't," Miki replied. "But you would to who's courting Yuki. I personally doubt my cousin will ever have a shot in hell with Yuki, though."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Let's just say I asked him a very thought-provoking question earlier. And if he ever stopped to think about it, he might actually get my point and that would lead to the end of his 'operation'.

"Look, enough about him. I honestly don't want Yuki with him because I know how it will end up and…"

"And how will it end up?" Sakuya interrupted.

"Miserably," Miki shot him a look. "Extremely miserable if Yuki falls too deeply and I'm telling you, Hiroshi has a way of making people fall hard for him. And it's usually unintentional."

"What makes you so sure it'll end up that way?"

"Because Hiroshi isn't stupid, as much as he looks the part. Sooner or later, he'll realize exactly how much Yuki resemble Hi---never mind." Miki shook her head, mentally swearing to herself. Sakuya rose an eyebrow.

"How much Yuki resemble who?" he prodded.

"That's really none of your business," Miki glared daggers at him. "If you want to see Yuki ending up with Hiroshi, you'll walk away right now. If you don't, you'll take up on my offer."

Sakuya considered his options for what felt like forever. Finally, he looked Miki right in the eye and mumbled out a 'fine', causing Miki to broke into a big grin.

+++++

Akira dragged the bags of food over to where the others were situated. Miki had said that they were going to have a little outing by the beach, a barbecue of sorts. Yuki and Towa had already taken the grill outside with little difficulty. And of course, Miki just **had** to stick the job of dragging out numerous bags of food to her younger brother.

//It makes you stronger!//

//What?!//

//You may as well just make him carry the grill then//

//Oh, HELL no! I'll take the bags, thank you!//

Setting the bags down, Akira flung his sore hands around. Taking a glance around the beach, he found Yuki and Towa playing yet another game of volleyball with Yuka, Aine, Hiroshi and Atsuro. Santa seems to be harassing Sakuya about something or other again. Miki was playing in the water with the little fox and Rui was lying face down on a lounge chair.

Looking over to a shady area to the left of Sakuya's resting spot, he found some music equipment set up, all ready to go. Scratching his head, Akira wondered why they were there.

Shrugging slightly, Akira jogged over to his older sister and proceeded to startle the latter by dumping her head into the water for a good 10 seconds. When Miki resurfaced later, she was furious. However, she only gave her brother a look - promising some suffering later - and headed back towards the others.

The blue-hair girl whispered something to Rui, who nodded back in response before going back to his nap. Then she sauntered over to the dark-hair vocalist. Santa, by this time, had already left Sakuya and went into the ongoing game.

"Okay," Miki sat herself down. "All set."

"Your plan sucks," Sakuya commented, his eyes closed.

"That's not what you said a couple of hours ago."

"So I say it now. Your plan sucks."

"It's not like I have a lot of options, you know. We're on a remote island with barely anything. If we're back in Japan then…oh, the fun…"

Sakuya shivered slightly. "You sound creepy. And evil."

"Thank you! You know, I've never heard you sing."

"Pity, then."

Miki laughed. "I'm sure you sound wonderful. Well, I'd really like to hear it so should we start now?"

"Whatever." Miki broke into a small grin.

"Okay, minna-tachi!" Miki jumped up from her seat and clap her hands together. Speaking in a voice loud enough to carry over to the others playing ball, Miki informed everyone that a performance will now begin. "And have fun!"

+++++

###Sunrise,

You're an object standing by the windowsill,

Once I touch you,

You changed into a thousand tears###

"Oneechan," Akira poked the said girl in her ribs lightly.

"What?" Miki tilted her head to the side questioningly, while popping another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"You're planning something evil."

"I am?" Miki blinked wide eyes at him.

"Yes. I know your antics well. And don't look at me like that!"

"Like how?" Miki blinked again.

"Like THAT! All wide-eyed and innocent and stuff…"

"So what if I am planning something evil?"

Akira gave a mock gasp. "And you're not involving ME in it? I'm so hurt!"

"You'll just ruin everything," Miki eyed her brother.

"I will not!"

"Very well. I'll tell you what I'm planning…" Leaning over, Miki whispered four words into her brother's ear.

"Sore wa…himitsu desu!" Sticking her tongue out childishly, Miki ran off while cackling like a maniac, leaving her younger brother behind to fume.

###Sunset,

Just as the frozen moon melts,

Holding up a lighter to the darkness,

Lonely Venus###

The light was rather dim on the stage area so no one noticed the blush creeping up on Yuki's face. He concentrated on his playing, hoping it will chase the blush away.

__

I can't believe he just did that…

Rui watched the performance from where he was still laying. While others may have been totally oblivious, he noticed every little thing that was going on. A small patch of red had made its way across Yuki's face, slowly subsiding after a while. And the cause of that blush in the first place was Sakuya.

"And Miki missed that," Rui chuckled softly.

"Did not," came the blue-hair girl's voice from behind Rui. The older boy scooted over a bit, allowing Miki room to sit down on the same chair as him. The two looked at the performers once again, then at each other, before finally collapsing in another giggling fit.

"That was cute…the whole rubbing hips thing…" Miki giggled. Rui only laughed even more in response.

###You are in a jail of sadness,

Though no one can rescue you,

Trembling Cherry, I'll kiss you softly

And put you to sleep,

The sigh that glides through the night is a Fairy Dance,

Beloved Cherry, shaken off by the spinning stars,

If I can save your dreams,

I'll embrace them###

The band sang a random song every half an hour or so. As they do so, the others sat back and enjoyed the lovely melody. Hours was spent singing, dancing, playing, eating and drinking. Finally, it was time for…

"Storytelling!" Miki chirped.

"What?!" Santa choked on his drink.

"Storytelling," Miki repeated. Everyone was sitting in a circle by the waters, a small fire burning inside the circle. Night has fallen and the stars were out. "Anyone has anything to share?"

The blue-hair girl looked around the circle, no one replying. Smirking inwardly, she continued. "Well, then. I got one. It's a ghost story, set in our very own hotel decades ago. Would you guys like to hear it?"

Six pairs of eyes regarded each other silently. Sakuya cast a glance over to Miki, who smiled sweetly back.

"Well?" Miki asked.

"Sure, we don't see why not," Towa shrugged.

"Okay then," Mill grinned, making herself comfortable on the sand. "No one really knows the exact date but it was believe to have happened on a night exactly 50 years ago. Tonight marked the 50th year."

"There was a couple," Rui continued in a low tone. "Who was managing the hotel then. During that time, many people heard of this island so it was always swarming with guests. The island was much bigger and beautiful then, than it is now. The surrounding smaller islands you see on the other side used to be connected with its mainland.

"The couple was really cute. The man was named Kenji, and the woman was named Yuri. These two were really kind and sweet. They were also scheduled to be married in less than 2 weeks."

"The days were spent doing normal hotel-related things," Miki continued the story. "And their wedding day were getting closer and closer. On their wedding day, many people came. Most of them had been guests at the hotel once and have managed to meet the couple. It was a happy day, indeed. A year later, the lady gave birth to a cute little baby girl, whom they named Nanami."

"Whoa, wait a minute…this is a ghost story?" Santa interrupted.

"We're getting there," Miki replied. "Be patient. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The family led quite normal lives. Then, one day, when Nanami was barely 4, she disappeared without a trace."

"The couple haven't the slightest idea where she could've been," Rui added. "They searched all over the hotel but found nothing. Then they searched outside, and still found nothing. One full week passed before they finally found her body laying on the beach, close to the waters.

"When they found her, she hadn't been breathing. So they assumed she was dead. The funeral occurred 3 days later. The little girl was buried right under her favorite tree."

"Said tree is over there," Miki pointed to the area where the stage the band performed on earlier was still sitting. Yuka and Aine paled.

"The couple had been so devastated that the island was closed off to visitors for months afterwards," Rui continued. "Then one night, the lady decided to visit her baby's grave, only to discover that someone dug up the grave. She screams as she saw the coffin opened, and the little girl's body nowhere in sight.

"The man came running. When he reached her, he asked her what was wrong. All she could do was point at the gravesite. After seeing what she was screaming about, the man led his wife back inside the hotel. There was nothing he could do. The island was too far away and it wasn't as if there was any authorities in the area as well.

"The man took his wife upstairs to their bedroom and spent hours coaxing her to sleep. When she finally did, the man left the bedroom and headed back to the gravesite again. He wanted to find clues on what might have occurred."

//Someone must have dug it up//

"He knew someone must have dug it up," Miki continued. "But the only ones there on the island were him and his wife. There was no one else. He inspected the lock on the casket carefully, realizing that it was broken."

//Either someone used some sort of weapon to break it or…//

"He deduced that a weapon must have been used to break that lock," Miki sipped her drink. "But like I said earlier, there was no one else on the island. If there had been, he or his wife must have known about it. Unless that person was really good at hiding, of course.

"He lifted the lid of the casket up and dumped it into the ground. The action caused the lid to flipped onto its top, allowing the inside of it to face upwards. Then, the man noticed it. Blood.

"There were long lines of dried blood running from the top to the middle of the casket. As the man leaned in closer to look at the newly found evidence, he also discovered scratch marks where the blood was."

//Masaka…//

"Hearing a soft rustling sound behind him, the man whirled around to find his very own daughter standing there, her hair flowing beautifully and freely behind her," Rui leaned back on his elbows, continuing the story. "The little girl held out her hands, smiling sweetly the entire time. The man rubbed his eyes, thinking that it was a mere illusion. But she was still there.

"He spoke her name questioningly. She steps closer. He asks, 'is that really you?' She takes another step forward. Before the man even had time to analyze the whole situation, he found himself falling backwards into the empty coffin. The lid slid itself over the casket slowly. The man tried sitting back and escaping but he was so terrified that he couldn't move. Finally, the lid closed with a resounding 'click'. And the man was finally able to break out of his trance.

"He pounded on the door, screaming for help. He screamed for what felt likes hours to him, before his voice turned hoarse and finally, he could scream no more."

//Wait for me…//

"The next day," Miki continued in a much softer tone. "The lady found her husband gone and couldn't find him anywhere. As she neared the gravesite yet again, she realized that the area was different. Glancing down, she could see that the ground was never disturbed and no empty caskets stare up at her.

"Given this, the woman thought what occurred the night before had only been a mere dream. So she went off to find her husband again. When she couldn't find him, she didn't panic. He made several disappearing acts earlier in the years, only to come back later to report that he had left for the nearest city. She figured this must be the reason why he wasn't on the island.

"As she prepared for bed that night, she stole a glance outside the balcony window. She thought she was a little girl facing the water. But when she blinked once, the little girl was gone."

//I must be seeing things//

"Dismissing that without a second thought, she slid into bed and slept," Miki continued. "As the clock struck midnight, the woman who had been sleeping and dreaming so peacefully suddenly woke up, drenched in cold sweat. When the clock chimes ended, a new sound began.

"Laughter. It sounded like the laughing sound of a little girl. Wondering what it was, the woman went outside and followed the sounds. As the sound got louder and louder, the gravesite got closer and closer. The woman suddenly froze in her tracks. The scene before her had been so shocking. She saw his husband playing with their deceased daughter.

"The laughter died away then. The little girl looked up at her mother, still smiling widely. She held out her left hand, beckoning the woman to come forth. When she didn't move, her husband held out his right hand, mimicking their daughter's previous action.

"She finally moved forward, a slow smile working its way up onto her face. The reunited family danced under the pale moonlight, laughing loudly. Then, as the clouds above covered the moon in half, the little girl and the man began to disappear slowly. The island was thrown into darkness as the moon was blocked completely by the moving clouds. When the clouds dispersed, they were gone.

"Knowing now what she must do, the woman walked slowly and excitedly over to the gravesite, the ground now open again and the casket empty. She jumped down onto the wooden coffin and slid the lid over it herself.

"She died with a smile on her face."

//Together forever//

****

[End Chapter Four]

=======================================================

A/N: I hate ghost stories… I somehow managed to creep myself out as I was writing that. o.O;;;;

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	5. It Only Took a Minute

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback sequences.

###Blah### indicates lyrics sung.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Five: It Only took a Minute]

"She died with a smile on her face," Miki said. "A couple of days later, their relatives came by to visit the still mourning family. But they couldn't find the couple anywhere. Then, one of the young men cried for help.

"The ground where the gravesite laid was dug open, but the casket securely closed. The father of the young man who had cried for help earlier ordered the others to help him list the casket up. Once it was placed onto the ground, the father picked at the lock, opening it with ease.

"What they saw inside surprised them beyond anything else. The entire family was laying there. The man on the left side, the woman on the right with the little girl nestled comfortably in the middle. The three all had wide smiles plastered on their faces."

"It was later discovered that," Rui continued. "The family had made a promise in the year before that no matter what, they will be together forever. When the little girl died, the promise was broken. The little girl came back to find her parents so they can be together again.

"Ever since then, rumors spread. One of them was that the little girl still come every year, on the same night as the mother's death, to collect families that were just like theirs.

"So, in the end, no families came to this island anymore. And soon, even those who are single doesn't come by anymore. That's why it's became so remote and no one has heard about it."

"And you said this happened exactly 50 years ago?" Yuka asked, shaking slightly.

"Yes," Miki nodded. "Like I said, tonight marks the 50th year. The night in which the little girl visits."

A small silence swept over the circle. Yuka and Aine were shaking, holding each other close for some comfort. Yuki was rather pale. Towa looked sad while Atsuro was on the verge of breaking down. Santa just kept staring straight ahead of him. Hiroshi was doing the same thing, but his eyes were unfocused where Santa's had been the opposite.

__

I can't believe they actually bought that story. Sakuya rolled his eyes mentally. _And it wasn't even that scary._

Akira glanced at his sister and cousin, regarding them silently. With a slight tilt of his head, the question became obvious.

'What the hell was that?'

Miki mouthed the words, 'not now', to her younger brother. Rui had his hand over his mouth, trying to hide the smile that was forming. No one spoke for a very long moment. Finally, Miki stood.

"Well, it's getting late," Miki looked around her. "We should head back." The others grunt in response.

+++++

"Oneechan!" Akira pulled Miki aside, as the others made their way upstairs to their own rooms. "That was creepy!"

"Why, thank you," Miki grinned at him.

"Now, tell me what the heck you told that story for. And if you 'sore wa himitsu desu' me again one more time…"

"Fine, fine," Miki chuckled. "You said I was planning something evil earlier? I was just trying to get Yuki and Sakuya together. That's all."

"So what's with the story?"

"It adds plot and climax."

"No, it doesn't! And besides, wasn't Hiroshi trying to court Yuki? Did he even start his stupid operation yet?"

"No and he won't. Ever."

//I think I understood your point now//

//What do you mean?//

//When you asked me if I remembered Hikaru or not//

Akira eyed his sister suspiciously then gave a small shrug. "In any case, tell me what that story has to do with **anything**."

"Nosy little boy," Miki made a 'tsk' sound. "Soon. All will be revealed soon."

"Okay, now you're creeping me out," Akira shivered.

"Miki," Rui walked up to the pair still standing in the lobby. He looked at Akira, who nodded back at him. Rui turned to Miki and said, "I got the cameras up."

"Cameras?" Akira looked back and forth between his two older relatives. "You don't mean the security camera hidden in every room, do you?"

"Why, yes, of course," Miki chuckled softly.

+++++

"God, this is terrible," Akira said.

"Then you could leave," Rui suggested as he turned on the small screens in the room. Every room in the hotel has a security camera hidden inside the corner wall for various reasons. The control room was located in a normal guestroom, on the top floor.

"I said it was terrible. I didn't say that I didn't want to watch."

"Then shut up," Miki bopped her younger brother on the head and sat down on a chair on Rui's right side. Akira took a seat on his left side. Before them were various small screens and only seven of them were lit.

The trio watched gleefully for the impact the story made on the seven men and women. Yuka had hid herself under the covers, trying hard to sleep. The blankets covering her shook as the figure beneath trembled violently.

Hiroshi was already asleep in his room. Atsuro was listening to some music and completely ignoring everything else. Towa still looked rather sad but other than that, he didn't seem to be frightened or anything like that.

Aine was laying on her back, covers drawn up to her chin. Her eyes kept darting around the room, before they finally closed. Santa was drinking again. And Yuki…

"What the hell is that sound?" Akira asked, as he peered at the screen Yuki was on. "It sounds like laughing… and it's getting louder."

"Switch on that screen," Rui pointed to one above Akira, on the left. Akira did as he was told. The black screen came to life and their little pet flickered on.

Kitsune was carrying a small black, rectangular-shaped object in his mouth, slowly walking up the third floor hallway.

"So that's where the laughing came from…"

As the fox neared room 407, the trio in the control room turned to look at the screen where Yuki was. The man was extremely pale, as he listened to the laughing sounds coming from outside the room.

Like he was told to do, Kitsune stopped right outside room 407 and placed the cassette player onto the carpeted ground softly. His tail waved back and forth, as he waited.

By then, Yuki was trembling and mumbling 'it's a dream' over and over again. After a good 3 minutes worth of wait, Kitsune poked at the Stop button with one of his claw, picked up the discarded player and resumed his walk down the hallway.

"What was the point of that?" Akira asked.

"You're slow, aren't you?" Miki retorted. "Who has the closest room to Yuki and must have heard the laughter?"

"Er…"

"Never mind you! It's Sakuya! The others' room are either located on the floor above, or all the way across on the East wing. Only Sakuya's room is close enough to have heard that."

"Oh. So now what?"

"We wait," Rui concluded.

+++++

The laughter recorded on tape had already died down more than 10 minutes ago, but Yuki was still frightened. When Miki had been telling the story, it didn't seem very scary to him then. But now…

Yuki burrowed deeper into his comforter._ I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that, I did NOT just hear that…_

The guitarist wondered how the others handled the story. He would be willing to bet that Santa's probably drinking in his room again.

__

Wait a minute…I can just go over to his room and drink with him! Oh, but dammit…he's all the way on the 4th floor South wing.

The black comforter was pulled down abruptly as Yuki suddenly remembered Sakuya was in a room closest to him. He had began debating on whether or not he should bother the man when the sounds came again.

Laughter.

__

Aw, shit…

Finally deciding that he would first make sure the vocalist isn't asleep yet **then** bother him, Yuki dragged himself out of bed. Leaning his ear against the cold brass door, he waited for the laughter to quiet. Then, he slipped outside and darted down the hall and bumped right into something hard but soft.

"Oomph!" Yuki fell back and nearly landed on his bottom when a pair of hands shot out to catch him.

"Yuki?" Sakuya blinked at the guitarist. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sakuya!" Yuki sounded extremely glad and relieved. "Er…well, I kind of heard something… Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Laughter."

//If he asks you, say no//

"What?" The vocalist blinked incredulously at the older man. "I didn't hear anything. You're probably just imagining things."

"I guess I was…" Yuki chuckled nervously. Then, realizing for the first time that he was still in Sakuya's arms, he flushed brightly. "Anou…"

Either he didn't notice Yuki's sudden uncomfort or he simply didn't care, Sakuya didn't budge from his current position at all. "You still didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Er…well, I was going to see if you were still awake and whether or not you've heard it. But I guess I got my answers, ne? So I'll just uh…go back to my room." Yuki extracted himself gently from Sakuya's arms and made his way back to his room again.

"Wait," Sakuya halted the guitarist in his tracks. Turning around, Yuki regarded the man with questioning eyes. "Need company?"

"Uh…" Yuki blinked several times before finally registering the question asked. "No, it's okay."

"You sure?" Yuki thought the vocalist sounded strangely disappointed but dismissed it as a mere mind trick.

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer, though," Yuki gave Sakuya a smile then continued his way back to the room. The vocalist stood where he was for a moment, watching the older man close the door silently to his room then turned and trotted back to his own room.

Kitsune, who had been previously hiding behind Sakuya's long legs, watched the vocalist return to his room with silent eyes. His tail laid limp on the floor.

+++++

"That was crap," Akira fumed.

"Patience, boy," Miki clicked her tongue. "Did you truly expect the final result to occur right now?"

"It's nice to hope!"

"You two…" Rui interrupted, as he stared intently at one screen in particular. "What's Kitsune doing, sitting there like that?"

"Huh?" Akira and Miki both said, in unison then turned towards the screen. It showed Kitsune's backside. The little fox was very still and his tail was limp on the floor.

"Is he sick?" Akira asked, worried.

"I doubt it," Miki shook her head. "He seemed fine just moments ago." Quickly, Kitsune whirled around and stood on all four legs. His tail continued its previous excited wagging as the young fox bounced down the hall.

"I didn't know foxes has mood swings…" Akira blinked as Kitsune disappeared from the screen.

"I should go check on him," Rui stood. "Make sure he's really not sick." With a slight nod to the others, the oldest sibling departed from the room.

"We should go, too," Miki said, turning off the screens as she did so. "No sense in keeping watch right now. And it's time for you to sleep, too."

"I don't have curfews and I'm NOT gonna get one anytime soon!" Akira fumed.

"Ototo-chan," Miki smiled broadly. "Do you know what the biggest screw-up in your life is?"

"What?" Akira rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Being born AFTER me," Miki pat her younger brother's head softly. "I will always be your older sister, until the day I die and therefore, whatever I says…goes."

"I hate you."

+++++

Sakuya turned in his bed causing the bedside clock to come into view. The big red letters read 3:12.

__

Perhaps I can just knock myself unconscious… Problem solved then.

Mind made up, the vocalist flipped back onto his back and raised a pale hand, palm held tight in a fist. Sakuya was about to connect fist with face when a low scream rang out through the halls.

__

Who the -- Yuki! Bolting from bed, the dark-haired boy threw open his bedroom door and ran hurriedly down the hall, towards the guitarist's room.

"Yuki!" Sakuya called, as he knocked impatiently on the door. When no answer came, the young man tried the knob and found it unlocked. Opening the door slowly and as softly as possible, Sakuya entered the dark room.

Closing the door behind him, Sakuya was thrown into complete darkness. Fumbling for a light switch, a lamp -- anything -- the vocalist jammed his foot against a wooden table leg.

Rubbing his sore toes with one hand, Sakuya used the other hand to continue his search. Finally, his fingers fell on a lamp nearby. Switching it on, Sakuya tried to see where he was standing while the light flooded the room partially. It turned out that he somehow made it towards the far end of the room, where a TV and a coffee table were located.

Turning his head towards the bed and its occupant, the pair of blue orbs met a pair of black orbs. The latter blinked, causing Sakuya to jump slightly in surprise.

"Sakuya?" Yuki tilted his head to a side, voice full of tiredness and sleepiness. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I heard a scream," Sakuya scratched the back of his head lightly. "Since you're the only one on this side of the floor, I figured it must be you. So I ah…came to check on you." A pause then, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yuki nodded. "I'm fine."

"So why did you scream?" Sakuya turned his head away from that piercing gaze and fell on something he failed to notice earlier.

"It's nothing. Just a silly dream."

"Why do you have the curtains drawn?" the vocalist turned back, jerking a finger towards the window.

"Er…" Yuki looked down, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well…" The guitarist looked back up, just in time to catch Sakuya opening the curtains. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

__

Was the story really **that** creepy? Sakuya let out a mental groan as he took on the watery front shown before him. Turning back to the figure on the bed, the younger man looked at him questioningly.

"Was the story **that** creepy?" Sakuya voiced his question.

"Uh…well…" Yuki stammered, feeling his cheeks grow warm. His head whirled up when he felt the bed dip under a new weight.

"Look," Sakuya stared him straight in the eye. "I'll stay here for the night, to keep you company. If you get anymore dreams again, I'll be here."

"It's okay, honestly…" Yuki protested.

"Stubborn man, aren't you?" Sakuya chuckled softly, then pat the other's cheeks softly. "I'll sleep on the couch over there and if you need anything, just call on me okay?" Getting up, the younger man padded softly over to the couch sitting by the window. He settled himself into a comfortable position and slid his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep yet again.

"Why?" came the soft-spoken question. Sakuya cracked one eye open and regarded the older man, who was still staring at him, startled.

"Because you needed it."

+++++

Growling softly so the other man couldn't hear, Sakuya cursed inwardly again for his insomniac. It wasn't as if he drank a lot of coffee or anything earlier so why was he having so much trouble sleeping?

Sighing softly, the young vocalist attempted sleep again. When he finally could feel sleep tugging at his mind, soft moans awoke him yet again.

__

ARG! Sakuya was about to scream at whoever just interrupted his precious rest when he suddenly remembered he was still in Yuki's room.

Swinging his legs down, Sakuya padded quickly over to the bed. He flicked the bedside lamp on and studied the older man.

Yuki seemed to be still deep in sleep. His mouth drops every now and then to let out several pained moans. The dark purple tresses laid in a mess on the pillow, caused by the shaking head motions the guitarist was making.

Sakuya ran his index finger down one pale cheek, silently wondering what the other man was dreaming about. Then, moving his hands to Yuki's shoulders, the vocalist proceeded to shake the man to awareness.

When Yuki's eyes finally snapped open, they were unfocused. Sakuya's face hovered above his worriedly.

"Yuki?" Sakuya called, softly. "Oi, Yuki?" He waved a hand over the other's face slowly. "Yu~ki… Do you hear me **at all**?"

Finally, the older man's eyes focused slowly on him. "Sakuya? What are you--?" Yuki sat up rather quickly in bed, only to fall back, fighting the sudden nauseous feeling.

"Are you okay?" Sakuya's voice was ringing in his ears. Then, it hit him. Throwing himself off the bed as quickly as possible, Yuki barely made a step forward before he found the small trash bin located conveniently close to the bed.

Sakuya moved over to the other side of the room to where Yuki was. Worry and concern was etched all over his features as he waited for the older man to finish emptying his stomach.

Realizing that the man wasn't going to be satisfied until all three meals had been thrown up, Sakuya trotted to the bathroom. He flipped the light on, looking around for the towels. Finding them in the cabinet right beside the sink, the half-American made a grab for it.

He then turned back to the sink to turn the water on. Placing the small hand towel under the running water, Sakuya let it get soaked through thoroughly before turning the water off and wringing the towel dry.

When he made it outside again, Yuki was sitting on the floor, against the bed. His body was shaking slightly.

"Yuki," Sakuya called the name again. The older man didn't look up as Sakuya approached him. Kneeling so he was face-to-face with Yuki, Sakuya turned the other man's face towards him and proceeded to wipe away the dry flakes of vomit. Yuki simply stared blankly up at him.

"Are you okay?" the vocalist asked, once he was done.

"Y-yeah…" Yuki swallowed with a slight difficulty.

"Look, it's just a stupid story Miki told as entertainment. You don't have to get so worked up over it."

"I-it's not…" the older man trailed off, sighing softly.

"It's not what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I'm fine, in all honesty."

The black-haired man studied him carefully for a long moment before letting out a sigh of his own. "Alright…if you say so. Come on." Sakuya stood swiftly, putting a hand out and helping Yuki to his feet.

"Sleep," Sakuya said in a stern voice, tucking the older man into bed as he did so. "You know where I'll be tonight."

As he made a move towards the couch, Sakuya caught a glimpse of the clock sitting by the TV.

****

4:49

Letting out a groan mentally, the vocalist wondered whether or not he will be able to get any sleep at all, in the remainder of the night.

"Sakuya?" came Yuki's soft-spoken voice.

"Hmm?" The younger man turned back to the bed.

"Is it okay if…" the guitarist trailed off again, a small blush creeping up onto his face. "If…"

"What is it?" Sakuya asked, worried.

"Is it okay if you sleep on the bed? With me?"

"Uh…" the vocalist blinked, trying to process the request still.

"If you're…never mind. Forget I asked," Yuki gave an uneasy smile before he settled back into his bed.

"Wait, no," Sakuya said quickly. A pair of black eyes looked up at him, glints of hope obvious in their depths. "I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Really." Yuki scooted over in the bed, allowing the younger man climbed onto it. Getting himself as comfortable as possible, Sakuya turned to Yuki, giving him a very readable look.

The older man blushed immediately and shook his head. "It's okay."

"I don't mind," Sakuya said softly. Yuki looked at him for quite a long time before finally settling down right beside him. When he made no further move, Sakuya blew at his bangs impatiently then proceeded to turn Yuki onto his side, allowing him to use the younger man's chest as pillow.

"S-sakuya!" Yuki let out a small yelp.

"I said I don't mind," Sakuya repeated, wrapping one hand around the older man's shoulder and the other around his waist.

Yuki thought his face was going to explode, what with all the blood rushing to it. But he made no further protests and accepted the given warmth.

//It only took a minute, to let you in my life. It only took a minute…//

//What are you singing?//

//A song. S'called 'It only took a minute'. American pop, y'know?//

Sakuya smiled, as he remembered the song he heard Miki sang once. Rubbing Yuki's back in soothing circles, the vocalist sang a song he heard only once, lulling the older man to a peaceful slumber.

###It only took a minute, to let you in my life  
It only took a minute, for me to realize  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you###

****

[End Chapter Five]

=======================================================

A/N: In case anyone wants to know, the song "It only took a minute" is sang by Mandy Moore.

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	6. I Knew I Loved You

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback sequences.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Six: I knew I loved you]

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

"Shh! You'll wake them up."

"You already did," Sakuya glared non-effectively at the pair of siblings standing at the foot of the bed. The two broke into fits of giggles.

Yuki stirred slightly beside the younger man, but didn't wake up. He only curled himself tighter against the warm body.

"Should we leave?" Akira asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes," Sakuya looked at him, darkly. "But not for that reason."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Akira laughed again, as he made his way outside.

"See?" Miki grinned. "My plan wasn't so bad after all, ne? It could've been worse."

"Just because we're sleeping in the same bed together doesn't mean **anything**!"

"No but it's a step up in the improvement ladder, isn't it? Now, all you need is improvisation!"

"What?"

"Would you like lunch in bed? We'd offer breakfast in bed but it's way past breakfast time."

"…Get out."

+++++

Yuki moaned in protest as the warmth disappeared from him. His hand groped around for the nearest substitute only to encounter another hand.

Blinking his eyes open, Yuki stared into the blue orbs of one vocalist.

"Sakuya!" Yuki jumped back in surprise, pulling his hand away in the process.

"How are you feeling?" the younger man asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"F-fine…" Yuki twisted the sheets, his eyes cast downward.

"Miki sent lunch up," the vocalist jerked a thumb towards the coffee table. "Do you want any?"

"Uh…I guess," the older man sneaked a glance over to where the tray sat. "After I get cleaned up."

Sakuya nodded, as the former Toudou heir stood and padded barefoot into the bathroom. Getting up himself, the vocalist called out to Yuki right before the latter closed the door behind him.

"I'm heading downstairs," Sakuya said. When he heard a soft grunt of acknowledgement, the dark-haired man left the room.

+++++

"Look who's finally here," Santa sneered as Sakuya entered the lobby.

Ignoring Santa's comment, Sakuya turned to Rui and asked, "What's everyone doing here?"

"Don't you know?" Rui blinked. "You guys are leaving in the afternoon."

"We are?" Sakuya asked, surprised. "I don't know a thing about that. Yuka?" The vocalist turned to the young brunette with a questioning gaze.

"Sasaki-san," was all Yuka said.

"Go figure," Sakuya mumbled. "How much more time?"

"We leave at 3 PM sharp," Aine spoke. Sakuya looked at his watch then looked back up at Aine and nodded.

"Two hours," Sakuya said. "I'll be in my room packing then if anyone needs me." The vocalist turned to head back upstairs when Atsuro called out to him.

"Can you tell Yuki, too?" the redhead asked. "We didn't see him today yet and since you two are only a couple of rooms down from each other, we thought you'd see him."

"Yeah, sure," came Sakuya's mumbled reply as he continued his way upstairs. Hiroshi met him halfway up the stairs. The black-haired teenager nodded in greeting as he passed by the older man.

When he finally reached the 3rd floor hallway, Yuki was just closing the door to his room. Sakuya waved his hand, as the older man smiled back.

"We're leaving for Japan in 2 hours," Sakuya informed, as he walked closer to where Yuki stood.

"We are?" the guitarist's eyes widen. "What ever happened to the early notice?"

"Sasaki-san," Sakuya shrugged.

"I understand now," Yuki chuckled. "It's been fun here, these past weeks."

"Nice people," the other man grunt in agreement. Yuki laughed. "I'm going back to my room to pack."

"Of course," Yuki nodded as Sakuya resumed his walk past him. "See you later then, I guess."

"Aa."

"Sakuya-chan!" suddenly came Miki's extremely cheery voice. Both men turned and stared at the -- literally -- bouncing girl in surprise. "Yuki-chan, too!"

Yuki smiled. "I'm going downstairs."

"Okay then!" Miki nodded, as she watched the older man leave. When Yuki was out of sight, the blue-haired girl turned to Sakuya and regarded him silently.

"What?" Sakuya asked.

"Here," Miki reached a hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "My email and screen name. Talk to me sometimes, okay?"

"You have a computer here?" the vocalist asked, incredulously.

"What do you call that thing in the lobby?" Miki retorted.

"Never noticed it."

"Then it's safe to say you're blind."

"Are you here to get me annoyed or something?"

"No. Just to bother you so you'll have less and less time in packing."

"Stop it with the damn smile. You're giving me a headache…"

"So did you get any last night?"

"I **knew** you were here for a reason! And no! I told you we didn't do anything!"

"I'm sure," Miki winked.

"Arg!" Sakuya threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up. You're too damn annoying for your own good."

"Of course! Being annoying is one of my many specialties."

"I don't even want to know about the others…"

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Shouldn't you be doing some hotel-related stuff?"

As the two snapped at each other playfully, Rui suddenly appeared without warning again. "You two are going at it just like Miki and Akira does."

Miki blinked at her cousin then broke into a big grin. "Meet my new ototo!"

"W-WHAT?!"

+++++

The others blinked at the duo. The question hung in the air, unasked.

'Are you kidding me?'

"What are you guys all looking at us like that for?" Miki asked, placing her hands on her hips. "What? Is that not possible?"

"No…but…" Towa was speechless.

"That could be a good thing," Yuki said. "He has someone to confide in."

"If that's so…then my sister is the least likely candidate for the job," Akira snickered while Miki shot him a glare.

"Why does no one asked me if I like this?" Sakuya inquired.

"Fine then. Do you, Sakuya, like this?" Santa smirked.

"No," replied the vocalist after he shot the drummer a very nasty look. Miki turned a pouting -- complete with the puppy eyes -- face up towards Sakuya.

"I hate you."

"You and Akira would be the best of buds!" Miki clapped her hands together joyfully. "He hates me, too!"

The group shared a massive sweatdrop.

"Only my sister would find that to be the best compliment one can ever give her," Akira sighed, shaking his head.

+++++

Sakuya sat back in his seat, watching the ground disappear slowly beneath the white clouds. They had just departed from the island no more than 10 minutes ago.

The dark-haired man looked up as a shadow loomed over him. Yuki smiled down at him and nodded at the empty seat beside him.

"Can I sit?" Yuki asked.

"Sure," the younger man shrugged. He watched Yuki sat himself down on the seat, then looked up at the others. Santa had instantly fallen asleep in his seat. Towa and Atsuro sat right in front of him, both listening to their own CD players. Aine and Yuka were a couple of rows ahead, busy discussing the plots of some romance novels.

"What's up?" Yuki asked, bringing Sakuya's attention back to him. The vocalist shrugged in response. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask…"

"Hmm?"

"The song you were singing last night…what was that?"

"Huh?" Sakuya blinked, before finally remembering. "Oh, that. It was just some song I heard Miki sang once. I think she said it was American pop." The pair fell into a comfortable silence then.

Sakuya glanced up at the man beside him, silently debating if he should ask the question that had plagued his mind since last night or not.

"What?" Yuki asked. The younger man stared at him, surprised. "You look like you wanted to ask me something. What is it?"

"I don't know if I should ask you. It's rather personal."

"You told me enough of your own personal problems," Yuki reminded. "It's okay. Just ask away."

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Sakuya asked. The older man stared back in surprise and -- fear?

"It's nothing, really."

"Is it alright if you tell me? The others won't be able to hear anyway. They're too engrossed in what they're doing."

"I… Have you ever cared for someone so deeply that you're afraid if you touch them, they'll just shatter like glass and disappear from your life forever?"

Now, it was Sakuya's turn to be surprised. "I guess I have…" Then, something clicked in his mind. "Did your dream last night… did you lose someone you cared about in it?"

Yuki didn't answer, only nodded in response.

__

His eyes looked so sad, Sakuya noted. _I wonder who the person was…_

"I guess the story Miki told provoked the dreams somehow," Yuki shrugged, dismissing the subject quickly. Sakuya studied the other man for a moment longer before turning back to the window.

He never once noticed the sad gaze Yuki had fixed on him.

+++++

"How was the vacation?" Sasaki asked, as the group sat around in the studio. Once the band had arrived in Japan, they were immediately driven back to the Jupiter Records[1] building.

"The people are insane," Santa commented.

"That's not nice!" Yuka scolded. She turned to Sasaki and said, "It was fun. The people there were very nice."

"I see," Sasaki nodded.

"Would you mind telling us why we're here?" Sakuya asked, interrupting them. Their manager turned and looked at him for a moment before responding.

"You'll need to get back to recording as soon as possible," Sasaki said, matter-of-factly.

"We just sat through a 10 hour flight. And you want us to start recording immediately?" Sakuya stood. "I don't know what the hell you're on but I'm not putting up with this crap. I'm going home to rest. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sasaki watched silently, as the vocalist for Lucifer stalked over to the door. He made no protest as the young man disappeared from the room.

"Do what you will," Sasaki told the remaining members in the room as he stood to leave himself.

"I think Sasaki's on crack," was all Santa said, once the manager was out of sight. Yuka glared at him.

"I'm going back to my place[2] to get some more shut-eye then," Yuki nodded to the others then left the room as well.

Once outside the building, Yuki headed to the left and continued down the sidewalk. He was stopped short when a familiar motorcycle came to a halt beside him.

Sakuya held out a helmet, invitingly. The question was never asked. Yuki took the offered object and put it on, knowing that the other man wouldn't like it very much if he declined anyway.

The motorcyclist drove off into the night as soon as Yuki made himself comfortable behind him.

+++++

"Home sweet home," Yuki mumbled as he took off the black helmet and handed it back to Sakuya. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Sakuya shrugged, nonchalantly.

"You want to come up for coffee or something?"

The motorcyclist considered the offer for a moment before giving the waiting man a slight nod and took off his own helmet. He maneuvered his bike over to one of many empty parking spaces outside the building and parked it.

When he was done, Sakuya walked over to his host, who was waiting for him right outside the building door. The pair entered the building and Yuki gave a small wave to the guard there, then the two waited for the elevator to come back down.

"So what's it like having a new sister?" Yuki asked, while they waited.

"The same as having none," Sakuya replied, as he glanced up at the blinking numbers. The elevator gave a small 'ding' sound as its door opened. A woman and her child stepped off and the pair of men stepped inside.

After punching in the floor number, Yuki leaned against the cold steel wall of the car, crossing his arms across his chest. Sakuya stood beside him, hands in pocket. The older of the two kept his eyes fixed on the increasing numbers in the screen before him. When it finally stopped on 7, the door opened again.

Yuki led the younger man to his apartment, taking his keys out in the process. Opening the door quickly, Yuki stepped aside and allowed Sakuya to go in first. The guitarist followed right after, closing the door behind him softly.

Sakuya found the light switch just right beside him and flicked it on while Yuki went past him, saying something about making coffee and disappeared into the kitchen.

__

This is the second time I've been in here… Sakuya commented as he took in the sight of a laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"Yuki," Sakuya called over the running water. "Do you mind if I use your laptop?"

"What?" Yuki's head popped into the living room. "Oh, sure."

"Thanks," the younger man nodded then sat himself down on the sofa, switching the laptop on. He immediately went online and signed onto Yuki's instant message service, not bothering to use his own screen name.

Taking out the slip of paper a certain blue-haired girl had given him earlier, he typed the screen name in and wasn't that surprised when the user was on.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, as he came out with two steaming cups of coffee. He placed the cups down onto the table and sat down beside the vocalist so he could see what the latter was doing.

"You don't mind me using your screen name, do you?" Sakuya asked, giving Yuki a glance. The older man shook his head 'no. Sakuya then turned back to the instant message box that has yet to have any messages in it.

Finally, out popped a 'Sakuya-cha~an! ^_^' from one AoiKaze831.

It was then that Sakuya finally noticed Yuki's screen name. The vocalist turned to the other man, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"It was Santa's idea!" Yuki explained hastily. Still wondering what the full story behind that was, Sakuya turned back to the laptop.

****

SnowHunnie94[3]: Yo. How'd you know it was me?

****

AoiKaze831: Better yet. What's up with the screen name?

****

SnowHunnie94: I'm using Yuki's.

****

AoiKaze831: Ooh…do tell, do tell!!

Sakuya turned to the older man and mouthed a 'well?'. Yuki only shrugged, while his cheeks grew redder and redder.

****

SnowHunnie94: Never mind that. You never answered me. How did you know it was me?

****

AoiKaze831: I only gave my screen name out to s~o many people. So, what did you want?

****

SnowHunnie94: What? I can't say 'hi' to my god-sister?

****

AoiKaze831: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sakuya?

****

SnowHunnie94: Funny.

****

AoiKaze831: No, seriously. What is it?

****

SnowHunnie94: Nothing. Sheesh. Oh and Yuki said 'hi'.

****

AoiKaze831: Where is he now? Let me talk to him!

****

SnowHunnie94: He said something about a shower and left.

****

AoiKaze831: Go hop in there with him!

****

SnowHunnie94: What!? Are you out of your mind!?

****

AoiKaze831: Actually, yes.

****

SnowHunnie94: It's not funny!

****

AoiKaze831: Do you see me laughing? But…down to business. When are you gonna tell him?

****

SnowHunnie94: None of your business.

****

AoiKaze831: Now that's my Sakuya! ^o^

****

SnowHunnie94:Go shoot yourself.

****

AoiKaze831: Is that any way to speak to your sister? XO

****

SnowHunnie94: …

****

AoiKaze831: No, I'm serious! When are you gonna tell him! I want to be there for the reception!

****

SnowHunnie94: What reception?

****

AoiKaze831: The wedding reception!

****

SnowHunnie94: I hate you.

****

AoiKaze831: Join the club.

****

SnowHunnie94: What?

****

AoiKaze831: This is Akira. Your brother.

****

SnowHunnie94: You're not that much older than me.

****

AoiKaze831: I'm still older than you, Hunnie. **sneer**

****

SnowHunnie94: I told your sister. It's Yuki's screen name!

****

AoiKaze831: I figured it wasn't yours. So, when are you gonna tell him?

****

SnowHunnie94: Does the whole world knows?!

****

AoiKaze831: Nope, just me, Miki and Rui.

****

SnowHunnie94: Never mind you idiots. Yuki's coming back out from the shower and I'll probably be getting back to my place soon. I'll talk to you guys later.

****

AoiKaze831: What!? You're in Yuki's place and you're not doing **anything** to him!? Are you **positive** you are a man?!

****

SnowHunnie94: Shut UP!

Sakuya signed off just in time before Miki or Akira can make any smart comebacks. Yuki also came out at the same moment clad in nothing but a pair of black track pants and a dark blue towel on his head.

"Finished already?" Yuki asked, as he toweled his hair dry.

"Aa," Sakuya replied, as he slid the lid of the laptop shut.

"Had a nice chat?"

"I wouldn't call it that exactly…" Sakuya made a mental note to himself about killing Miki and Akira the next time they see each other again.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask," Yuki began, as he threw the towel onto the sofa and flopped down beside it. "The song you sang, do you -- by any chance -- have the whole thing?"

"That good of a song?" Sakuya asked.

"You could say that…" Yuki trailed off, not looking at the other man anymore. "Do you have it then?"

"I only know what Miki sang. You could try asking her for the whole song. She'll most likely know anyway."

"Thanks," the guitarist nodded. The pair fell into a rather awkward silence when finally, Sakuya stood and stretched a bit.

"I guess I should be leaving now," the younger man noted. Yuki nodded in response and then saw him to the door. "Good night."

"'Night," Yuki mumbled, as he closed the door. Making his way back to the sofa, Yuki switched the laptop on and went online.

****

AoiKaze831: Miss me already?

****

SnowHunnie94: Actually, this is Yuki…

****

AoiKaze831: I figured just as much… So! How can I help you?

****

SnowHunnie94: How do you fare on love problems?

Yuki silently prayed to himself that the blue-haired girl would be able to help. He doesn't know who else can.

****

[End Chapter Six]

=======================================================

A/N: Sakuya is getting seriously OOC…

[1] I **think** it was Jupiter Records…

[2] While it was never shown that Yuki actually moved out of Towa's apartment in the anime, (at least not where I've seen up to) even though he mentioned moving, I'll be saying that he did get an apartment of his own after the band was signed by Jupiter Records.

[3] I was desperate!! -.-;;; I really suck at giving out screen names to characters so er…anyway.

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	7. Only Time

Heaven Only Knows ****

Heaven Only Knows

By: [Raiha-chan][1]

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback speeches/sequences.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Seven: Only Time]

"I hope everything turns out okay," Rui said, as he pet Kitsune's silky white fur absent-mindedly.

"We'll just have to hope for the best," Miki shrugged, as she busied herself with the hotel registry. "In any case, if they both like each other, they'll be together without a doubt. It's only a matter of time."

"But you know Yuki's problems. They would only hinder things."

"He's over-worrying himself. He'll come around soon."

The 'hopefully' was left unsaid.

+++++

Towa watched their lead guitarist closely. It had been the fifth time Yuki had missed a note **and** a beat completely. Sakuya had called for a break earlier, allowing Yuki time to leave and get some fresh air. The blonde bassist had followed him out to find what was wrong with him. And so far, Yuki wasn't giving much answers.

"Are you feeling ill?" Towa asked for the third time. All he had as an answer was a slow shake of the other man's head. "Yuki, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Yuki looked up at the blonde. "I'm fine, really."

"Look…" Towa started. "I just want you to know, if you have anything troubling you, I can help. Or if you just want someone to listen, I'll be here and will gladly lend you my ear."

//I'll be here//

Yuki smiled and nodded at the bassist. "I will. Don't worry."

The blonde bassist doesn't seem in the least bit convinced as he continued to study the other man carefully. Finally, he stood. "Let's head back. Santa's probably getting annoyed right now."

The guitarist laughed. "Aa, we should head back, shouldn't we?" The pair entered the building once more and went into the underground studio. When Yuki appeared in the doorway of the studio, all conversation ceased as five heads turned to him expectantly.

Yuki coughed. "Um…sorry about before. I guess I was too distracted…"

Sakuya spared him a glance before signaling for the recording to start yet again.

+++++

//Sometimes, you can't just think about other's feelings and completely forgetting about yours. You're as human as the other one is//

"Yuki," Towa repeated for the fifth time. The other man still didn't response. Towa sighed then shook Yuki's shoulder roughly. "Yuki!"

The guitarist jumped, startled. "Towa? What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Yuki nodded.

"Don't forget what I said," Towa said. When Yuki gave him a confused look, the blonde let out a mental sigh. "I'll be here if you need anything. You know I'll listen."

"Oh, that," was all Yuki said.

"Yes, that. What on earth is wrong with you? You know what? I'm not leaving this place until you tell me what's wrong."

"Towa!" Yuki protested. "I'm fine, really!"

"I don't believe you."

//I don't believe you!//

//Just three simple words. It won't hurt to say them//

//Yuki…//

"Yuki!" Towa huffed. _Not again… Why does he keep spacing out like this? Today **will** be the day I get some answers!_ [1]

Yuki's attention snapped back as his cheek stung from the blow. Holding his left cheek lightly, the guitarist looked up at Towa.

"You will tell me what's wrong," Towa narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. "Whether you like it or not, you **will** tell me."

__

An angry Towa is not a pretty Towa… Yuki decided.

+++++

//I understand you want what's best for her but realize that in the process of doing so, you're only hurting yourself//

//Love can't be forced. He doesn't love her and he probably never will//

//When was the last time you really lost someone you loved?//

//Dreams are nothing//

The words kept ringing over and over in his head. He knew both of them were right and yet…in the end, he still couldn't do it. Call him a coward but he just doesn't want to see anyone hurt. Was that so wrong?

Yuki rolled over in his bed, attempting to drown out the words that kept repeating itself like a mantra in his head.

Dreams were nothing.

That was what Towa had said and Miki implied. But his dreams had felt so real that he can barely differentiate between it and reality now.

Getting up from the bed, Yuki padded softly into the living room where the only light source had came from the laptop. The guitarist sat down in front of the still opened machine. His fingers rose and froze just as quickly over the keys, a silent debate going on within him.

Finally, he typed in three words that he's been wanting to say since the very beginning.

+++++

//I give up//

Miki wanted to smash the computer. Sometimes, men infuriates her so. Some men can be so damn weak they may as well be women.

"Miki? What's wrong?" Rui asked, concerned, as he passed by the counter on his way back from seeing Hiroshi off. The young man's vacation was almost over and he needed to return to Japan as quickly as possible to prepare for his final year in school.

"Nothing," the blue-haired girl shook her head, still fuming. "Absolutely nothing at all." Rui gave her an unconvinced look then decided to just let it go and left the room.

Akira came whizzing by at the same moment Rui disappeared upstairs. He was about to annoy his sister again like he does so every day. But one look at the said girl was enough to shut him up and cause him to run as fast as he could upstairs.

Miki ignored her younger brother's nervousness that was just dripping so blatantly from him. Her dark blue eyes continued its staring at the flicking screen and those three words.

Her anger dissipated as quickly as it had came, as she suddenly feel extremely exhausted.

__

If that's the way he'll end up feeling, then why did I even spend so much time trying to convince him otherwise?

All those words spent are completely worthless and lost now.

+++++

//I give up//

Towa wanted to hit something. Anything will do for him. As long as his fist connected with something solid, anything will be good.

Instead, he stood quickly while shutting off his computer. Quick strides took him to the door in less than one minute and he was out of the building just as quickly.

His legs took him to a place he knew well, even though he's only been there once and that was just standing outside the tall building complex.

After asking the security guard politely where the apartment of a 'Okouchi Sakuya' was, Towa stepped into the elevator and waited rather impatiently as the numbers ticked off.

Finding the number he was given earlier by the guard downstairs, Towa knocked on the door rapidly. When he heard no movements inside, he knocked again. But there was still no response.

The blonde reached for the knob and turned it, finding it unlocked. He stepped inside, uninvited, and glanced around the dark room. The curtains were half opened and only a small amount of light was emitted into the room.

But right there beside the bed was a shadow that could only be one thing.

"Sakuya," Towa said, in a tight voice.

The figure didn't answer, as he was completely absorbed by the music playing loudly in his MD player. With one quick move, the blonde bassist ripped the earplugs off him and threw the MD player across the room.

It was only then that the other man responded.

"Towa," Sakuya's voice betrayed no emotion but his eyes told the blonde exactly how angry and annoyed he was.

"You didn't answer the door," was all the bassist then before he grabbed a fistful of Sakuya's shirt.

The younger man didn't faze as he continued to stare steadily up at the blonde. His head snapped to the right when Towa punched him hard.

"If you love him, you'll tell him and pull him out of his misery."

Blue eyes widened as Sakuya froze in shock. When he finally managed to re-compose himself, the blonde was already gone and the question died from his lips.

+++++

"A picnic in the park is a nice break from all those recording!" Atsuro chirped cheerfully. Yuka nodded, just as cheerful, beside her younger brother. The two never seemed to have noticed the ominous feeling that was clouding over two of the guys.

"Too bad Yuki-san can't come," Aine said, as she handed Sakuya a drink. When told that they were going to have a picnic on Sunday afternoon, Yuki had said that he wasn't feeling too well and declined politely.

"Aa," Yuka nodded. She was the one who had called the guitarist. To her, Yuki didn't sound sick but somewhat…sad? Yuka couldn't place the emotion she heard in Yuki's voice but one thing is for sure. Yuki was not sick, as he had let the others believed.

The group fell into a comfortable conversation as they picked occasionally at the food and drink spread out before them. The entire time, only two people spoke no words either to each other or to the others.

Towa was still angry. He knew why Yuki didn't want to come. For Yuki, it was already terrible that he had to see Sakuya most of the days during the week. Of course he would snatch the opportunity to be away from him, even if just for one day.

Sakuya was still thinking back on what the blonde bassist had told him. He never fully understood the blonde's words but knew well enough whom the blonde had been speaking about.

Call it a hunch, if you will.

Before he left, Towa had mentioned a misery on Yuki's part but the vocalist never understood what that was supposed to mean.

The current conversation ceased as Towa stood abruptly.

"Gomen but I just remembered I had to do something," Towa bowed deeply. "If you'll excuse me…" With one final wave, the blonde left the area, leaving five bewildered pairs of eyes staring at his retreating back.

"I wonder what's up with him," Santa muttered. He looked up again when another person stood.

Without even bothering to say a single word of departure to the others, Sakuya took big and rapid strides out of the park.

"Is there like some sort of meeting we're forgetting?" Atsuro asked, truly confused now.

+++++

It didn't take long to catch up with the bassist as he was waiting by the park entrance. It was as if Towa knew Sakuya would come after him.

"Sakuya," Towa said, as he saw the pair of feet appeared beside him. The blonde pushed away from the brick wall he was leaning on and turned to face the man.

"Towa," Sakuya greeted, jamming his fists into his pockets. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Do I now?" Towa rose an eyebrow. "Perhaps you have it the other way around, Sakuya-san." The vocalist's eyes narrowed in response.

"If you will," Towa turned. "I don't believe this is the place to speak. My place is closer. We will go there if you wouldn't mind."

"Iie," was all Sakuya said as the pair started their walk.

"But there's someone I want to speak with first," Towa stated, as he led the two towards where a certain guitarist lived.

+++++

"Towa?" Yuki blinked sleepily at the man outside his door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that picnic?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you…" Towa trailed off. _What on earth is he doing, sleeping at almost 3 PM in the afternoon?_

"It's alright," Yuki shook his head as he let the blonde in. Towa didn't miss the relief he heard in the guitarist's voice.

__

Another 'dream' perhaps?

"So, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked again, as he entered the kitchen and began taking out two cups from the cabinets. The coffeepot stood next to him, its contents cold.

"I'm going to tell him," Towa said, as he sat himself down onto the sofa. He noted, with a rather delighted satisfaction, the sudden sound of glass shattering. Yuki's head popped out soon.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," the blonde held the other man's gaze steadily.

"You can't! Towa, you promised me you wouldn't say a single word to **anyone**!"

"Don't forget what you said last night. You've completely given up on him, haven't you? So why should it matter now whether I tell him or not?"

"But--!"

"I just thought you should know," Towa interrupted. He stood from his seat and walked over to the door, opening it. "It doesn't matter anymore now, does it?"

Yuki watched in horror as the blonde closed the door behind him.

//It doesn't matter anymore now, does it?//

+++++

"Oneechan?" Akira called, as he entered the lobby. His older sister was by her usual seat -- at the computer -- again. "What're they saying now?"

"Towa," Miki explained, "said he's going to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. Yuki have already given up. There's no point in hiding a dead secret anymore."

Akira walked over to his sister, glancing down the words on the screen. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't let this chance get away. If he doesn't, then God help him. Could you possibly guess the pain that would be involved?"

"What now?"

"Towa said he'll report to us in three days if anything happens. He's willing to give Sakuya three days to decide who he'd be willing to hurt."

"And then?"

"Only time will tell."

+++++

Towa closed the computer down and turned around in his chair to face his guest. The latter looked at him expectantly.

"You'd like me to elaborate on what I said yesterday, am I correct?" Towa asked. Only a silent nod answered him. "Before that, I have a question that only you can answer."

"Which is?" Sakuya finally spoke.

"Do you love Yuki?"

****

[End Chapter Seven]

=======================================================

A/N: Now **Towa** is getting seriously OOC…

[1] Ooh…Towa is getting mad! XD

   [1]: mailto:toosang.lam@worldnet.att.net



	8. True to your Heart

****

Heaven Only Knows

By: Raiha-chan

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback speeches/sequences.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Eight: True to your Heart]

"Do you love Yuki?"

Sakuya blinked at the blonde several times before opening his mouth to growl out an answer. "That's really none of your business."

"Unfortunately, it became my business when he got hurt," Towa replied calmly.

"What?" Sakuya's eyes widened slightly then narrowed again, in suspicion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean. I don't like to see any of my friends hurt, especially over something as stupid as…"

"As stupid as what?" Sakuya demanded.

"Before I answer any of your questions, why don't you answer mine first? A simple 'yes' or 'no' will do. Do you love Yuki?"

There was a long pause on Sakuya's part. Even though he knew the other man probably wouldn't reply, Towa had to know now and not later. It was better he get this over with here and now.

The blonde was about to repeat his question again when Sakuya turned his blue eyes up towards him. His lips fell open as he finally breathed his answer.

"Yes."

+++++

When it comes to describing Yuki's current mood, dead is an understatement. Ever since Towa told him that he would tell Sakuya, the guitarist fell into a depression.

//It doesn't matter anymore now, does it?//

At first, Yuki had tried to tell himself that Towa was right. It didn't matter anymore that he once liked Sakuya. But the more he tried to convince himself of that, the more he refused to believe it. Maybe he never fully gave up after all…

All thoughts were cut short when Yuki bumped into someone. Scrambling to his feet after the fall, the guitarist prepared to help the other person up when he recognized the face.

"Hiroshi?" Black colored eyes peered down at the figure rubbing his head.

"Itai…" was all the other said, before he too, looked up. "Yuki!" Hiroshi jumped up and immediately glomped the guitarist. "Wow! It's been a while!"

"Not really…" Yuki was having some problems breathing after that tight hug from the younger boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with a couple of friends," Hiroshi jerked a thumb to a group of 5 or 6 people behind him. "You?"

"Ah…nothing. Just taking a walk," Yuki shrugged.

Hiroshi blinked then turned to his friends. "Guys, I'm leaving with my friend, alright?" After getting several nods from his friends, Hiroshi turned to the confused guitarist. "You wouldn't mind having me walking with you, would you?"

"O-of course not," Yuki shook his head as the pair started their walk. The two enjoyed the comfortable silence as they passed several blocks.

"So…" Hiroshi finally spoke. "You looked kind of out of it when I bumped into you earlier. Is something the matter?"

"No," the guitarist said, so softly that the younger boy could barely hear.

"You…liked Sakuya, didn't you?" Yuki's head snapped up at the question. "Don't worry about it. No one told me. I just sort of figured it out on my own after a while of watching you. Have you two had an argument?"

"I wish we did…"

"Eh?" Hiroshi blinked. "What really happened, Yuki? It's okay to tell me. I'm sure I can be as helpful as Miki or Rui-niichan."

Yuki looked at the young boy and regarded him with silent, unreadable eyes. Finally, he looked away and let out a deep sigh.

__

Ah…so many already know. What's one more?

+++++

Towa smiled inwardly, satisfied at the answer.

__

This would certainly makes things much easier…

"So you want to know everything?" Towa asked. "From beginning to end?"

"Nothing more and nothing less," was Sakuya's reply.

"Very well," the blonde nodded then took a sip of his coffee. "Yuki loves you." He noticed the vocalist's eyes widened slightly before he recomposed himself.

__

Always acting so calm and collected…

Towa let out a mental sigh before continuing. "I don't know when his feeling for you become more than what should be expected of a friend. But I do know that he loves you. He loves Aine as well, but in a brotherly way. No one missed the change in you shortly after Aine's arrival. Of course, we assumed that you liked her, romantically.

"This poses somewhat of a threat to Yuki. But he never let it bothered him. After all, everyone -- not just him -- figured you were straight anyway. And he knew he wouldn't have a chance with you no matter what.

"But, ever since the story Miki told, something changed. Yuki began getting dreams. Or rather, should we call it nightmares? They were anything but happy. In each and every one of them, Yuki experienced the pain in losing someone dear to him. Specifically, you and Aine. Although the pain intensified when it involved you."

//Have you ever cared for someone so deeply that you're afraid if you touch them, they'll just shatter like glass and disappear from your life forever?//

"Miki and I have both told him, repeatedly, that they were nothing but dreams. He shouldn't let them bother him at all. But Yuki is more fragile than what meets the eye. He doesn't want to lose both your friendships.

"Should you decide to be with him, Aine will surely be crushed. Yuki doesn't want that. He thinks that you're better off with Aine than with him. He's willing to be the one who gets hurt, rather than have the pain be with Aine.

"Yesterday, Miki and I met online to chat about normal everyday stuff. Yuki came on later and told us something we did not expect at all. 'I give up', was all he said before signing off. He has decided to be the one who gets hurt and has probably given you both his blessing as well, in those 3 words."

Towa paused and drank from his now cold cup of coffee. Sakuya was silent the entire time and he made no move to comment. The blonde set his cup down in its saucer then continued.

"To get rid of the pain in him now, there's only one thing left to do. Tell him how you feel. It doesn't matter even if you decided not to be with him. As long as he knows you return the affection, it's okay. His heart will feel somewhat lighter. He only wants you to be happy after all, and if you can be happy with Aine, then…"

"Yes…yes, it does," the vocalist whispered finally. Towa raised an eyebrow in silent question. "It matters…because I don't love Aine. Nor do I think I will be happy if I end up with her."

"I see…" Towa smiled slightly, then watched Sakuya stood. The singer looked at him, a small emotion seeping into his eyes before disappearing again. The half-American nodded slightly then showed himself out of Towa's apartment.

"The hero doesn't necessarily have to fall in love with the heroine, after all…"

+++++

"Coming! Christ, stop knocking will you?! I SAID I was coming!" Hiroshi grumbled, as he made his way through the dark hallway towards the door. He pulled on his infamous Evil Eye look before throwing open the door, only to falter upon seeing who was on the other side.

"S-Sakuya?" Hiroshi managed a weak smile, as those ice blue eyes were fixated on him. "Uh…what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," was all the other man said.

__

Ah, crap. I don't really want to know what he's thinking right now…

"Er…come in," Hiroshi moved aside to allow Sakuya stepping room. Closing the door behind him, the teenager cleared his throat. "Did you wanted to see Yuki? If so, he's in his room sleeping… Ah, wait!"

The moment Hiroshi told of Yuki's location, Sakuya made a step towards it only to be stopped by a verbal call and Hiroshi's hand on his arm. The vocalist turned and glared daggers at the young boy.

"Look, you have no idea how hard it was for me to put him to sleep without tossing and turning every five minutes OR without screaming awake every ten minutes," Hiroshi growled, impatient. "So do me a favor and leave him alone."

Sakuya watched Hiroshi for a moment, making the younger boy even more nervous. He then turned to regard the closed door for another moment, becoming more troubled than before. One part of him wanted to just go in there and tell the older man everything. Another part wanted to listen to Hiroshi and leave Yuki alone for the time being.

As the vocalist stood there, mentally debating his two options, Hiroshi did not fail to notice the sudden change in Sakuya, from his posture all the way to his facial expression.

"Um…" Hiroshi's voice broke Sakuya out of his reverie. "I can leave, if you want. I told Yuki that I'd be there to wake him up if he gets those dreams again. I guess it doesn't really matter who's there but I think you make a far better candidate than me…"

The singer nodded slowly, then turned and made his way towards Yuki's bedroom. Hiroshi let out a small sigh once Sakuya was out of hearing range and proceeded to leave the apartment.

Inside the unlit bedroom, Sakuya sat down slowly on the bed, his eyes never leaving the face of the sleeping figure. As he brushed aside several dark strands of hair, Yuki let out a small pained noise. Seeing that it wasn't anything bad, Sakuya changed his position on the bed so that he now sits against the headboard, with one leg dangling off the bed and the other fully resting on the bed.

The vocalist fell asleep in that position, while watching the peaceful expression temporarily etched on the guitarist's face.

+++++

He awoke to the high-pitched sounds of a kettle. Groaning tiredly, Yuki pulled himself up to rest on his left elbow while his right hand rose to rub the sleep away from his eyes. Mentally wondering about the noise, the guitarist suddenly remembered that Hiroshi was at the apartment earlier.

Getting up and pulling on the nearest shirt he could find, Yuki went out to the kitchen. His lips fell open to form the first syllable to the teenager's name when he realized that the sight in front of him was not Hiroshi.

Sakuya stared back at him, a cup of steaming hot coffee in one hand and a kettle in the other hand. The two held a staring contest for a long time as neither was thinking of speaking. Finally, Sakuya held out the coffee.

Numb with shock, Yuki took the cup in one hand without taking into consideration how hot the cup really was. Due to his carelessness, the cup fell to the floor and shattered, while his hand ached painfully from the hotness.

"Here," Sakuya guided his hand, quickly but carefully, under the now-opened faucet. The ice cold water was a great contrast to the hot glass of before. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Yuki nodded. Taking his hand out and away from the water, he grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser nearby and dried his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought Hiroshi…"

"He left," Sakuya replied. "He left shortly after my arrival. I've been here since."

"How long ago was that?" the guitarist asked softly, one hand cradling the other, injured one.

"A couple of hours ago," Sakuya shrugged. "Are you sure you're really alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you want something? When you came over, that is."

"We need to talk."

+++++

Aine stared at the young man standing on her doorstep. "Hiroshi-kun?"

"Yo," Hiroshi greeted. "You don't have to invite me in. I just wanted to tell you something and it won't take up more than one minute of your time."

"Alright," Aine nodded, before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. "What did you wanted to tell me?"

"This might sound… I don't know, commanding? But whatever. I just wanted to tell you to give up on Sakuya."

"What? Why?"

"The guy doesn't love you and probably never will. I'm doing this out of pity only. I don't want to see any girl, not just you, to be head over heels in love with a man that doesn't love her back. It gets rather pathetic after a while. And while you two are still not in any relationship, it's best to turn away now."

"You sound like you've actually…experienced something like this…"

"To be honest, yes, I did. That's why I know it wouldn't be easy on you. I guess… that's all I really have to say. So, I'll be leaving now. Ja."

"Wait!" Aine called. Hiroshi paused and turned to look at the girl. The lyricist played with the hem of her shirt nervously. "Um… does Sakuya-san…like… Yuki-san?"

Hiroshi's face betrayed nothing. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I once overheard Miki-san and Rui-san talking with one another when we were still at the hotel…"

__

Those idiots…

"Does it really matter?" Hiroshi asked, as he made a mental note to kill two certain relatives of his later. "That Sakuya likes Yuki?"

"I guess…not. If it would make Sakuya-san happy, then I'd be happy for them both!"

"You're a nice girl," Hiroshi smiled. "Go find yourself a better man than that walking and talking icicle." Aine only nodded in response.

+++++

//We need to talk//

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Yuki asked, uncertainly. His eyes were looking at everything around the room, and never the younger man sitting opposite him.

"Towa told me…"

Yuki sighed, then finally looked at the vocalist. "I know…"

"Why did you never told me?" Sakuya asked, truly curious.

"Did it matter? Whether I tell you or not, the result will still be the same."

"Don't be so sure and jump to conclusions. Have you ever stopped to ask yourself that I might actually feel the same?"

"I did. But the idea struck me as being incredibly ridiculous every time. I just couldn't imagine you like that… liking other men, that is."

"What do you know about me that made you so sure about what my preferences are?" Sakuya asked, as the other man's gaze left his once again.

"…You're right. I don't know anything about you," Yuki murmured. "So tell me, Sakuya-san, are you gay?"

"I noticed three problems that showed up in our conversation. The first problem is my sexual orientation…" Sakuya began. "No, I'm not gay. Rather, I'm bisexual, thank you. Now, as for the second problem…" The vocalist leaned forward using the coffee table as his foundation, until his face was merely inches before Yuki's.

"It pretty much ties with the third problem. I'd be very willing to tell you more about myself had you been more open with your feelings. You never once asked me how I feel, always assuming this and that. Had you asked, you will realized that I actually **do** feel the same as you. Yes, you heard right.

"I, Ookouchi Sakuya, like you, Toudou Yukifumi."

****

[End Chapter Eight]

=======================================================

A/N: Whoo! Finally finished with this (short and crappy) chapter. . Feedback?


	9. Promise me You'll try

****

Heaven Only Knows

By: Raiha-chan

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback speeches/sequences.

###Blah### indicates lyrics sung.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Nine: Promise me you'll try]

//I, Ookouchi Sakuya, like you, Toudou Yukifumi//

Sakuya was expecting a somewhat happier and elated response, but all he got was another blank stare from the older man sitting opposite him. The room fell into a dead silence for a long moment, both men holding each other's gazes intensely. Finally, Yuki looked away, his dark eyes betraying a pained expression that he was trying so hard to hide.

"Please leave," the guitarist murmured softly, closing his eyes.

Sakuya's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yuki…"

"Please… I want to be alone right now. That's not asking for much, is it?"

"…No. No, it's not," Sakuya stood, defeated. "I'll call you later…"

"Do as you please."

"Good night, then," Sakuya looked at the seated figure one last time then turned and left. Once the door was safely closed, and the vocalist truly gone, did Yuki let his tears fall.

+++++

"Hiroshi?" Miki replied into the phone. "What on earth are you calling here for? Tell me it's a relationship problem and I'm going to send you to Hell myself."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Hiroshi's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Look, there's something I have to tell you. But promise me you won't kill me afterwards."

"What is it?"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright! Jesus… What? You killed someone?"

"NO!" Hiroshi cleared his throat. "Actually… I er…kind of told this person something that maybe I shouldn't have mentioned at all… You see…"

"Out with it, boy. Or I promise I WILL kill you."

"ItoldAinetogiveSakuyaup."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't forget to breathe!" Miki said, trying to decipher what her cousin has just said. Finally, realization sank in. "WHAT?!"

There was a terrified yelp on the other line.

"Though I guess that's a good thing. So what was her response?"

"She gave in rather easily, if I must say so myself. She said that if it makes Sakuya happy, then she'd be happy for them both. And might I add, that sounds rather like Yuki…"

"It does, doesn't it?" Miki leaned back against her chair. "This would help things a lot more. Thank you, Hiroshi."

"…So you're not going to kill me?"

"No. By the way, do me a favor will you? I want you to call Aine for me, and pass along this message…"

+++++

Aine rang the bell, determined.

//Miki wants you to talk to Yuki. She claims that only you can talk some sense into him, no one else//

By that, Aine have somewhat of a clue as to what Miki was talking about. She rang the bell again, foot tapping impatiently. Finally, the door opened and she was greeted by a very tired-looking Yuki.

"Aine?" Yuki's eyes widened in shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Yuki nodded, then moved away to allow Aine to enter his apartment. He showed her to the living room then disappeared into the kitchen, only to emerge later with a cup of hot coffee.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Yuki asked, setting the cup down. Aine smiled in thanks.

"Nothing, really," Aine shook her head, taking the cup of coffee in her hands. "It's just that I was asked to speak to you about something…"

"What is it?"

"It's about you and Sakuya-san."

+++++

//Have you ever cared for someone so deeply that you're afraid if you touch them, they'll just shatter like glass and disappear from your life forever?//

__

Yuki… Sakuya lay on his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling, unblinking. _Yuki…why? Was I wrong? Maybe you don't like me after all…?_

The phone sitting on the floor beside his bed rang loudly. Groping around in the darkness, Sakuya picked up the receiver and mumbled a 'hello.'

"Rise and shine," came the disgustingly cherry voice.

"…Miki?" It took a while for Sakuya to recognize the voice. He sat up slowly. "How did you get my number?"

"Hi-mit-su! Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you…"

"If you'll stop it with the cheerfulness, fine, ask away. If you won't, I'll hang up right now and I swear to God, I'm not kidding."

"Alright, alright!" the voice became dead serious in an instant. "Towa has told you everything, am I correct?"

A pause from Sakuya. Then he sighed, "Yes."

"And what is your decision?"

"…You know it, don't you? Would it truly give you that much satisfaction to hear it straight from my mouth?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I love Yuki."

+++++

"It's about you and Sakuya-san."

Yuki's eyes widened. "W-what about he and I?"

"Please don't play stupid, Yuki-san," Aine looked at him. "I have eyes, too. And I can tell how you feel about Sakuya-san. To be truthful, I would have never found out if I hadn't stumbled onto Rui-san and Miki-san's conversation. From then on, I've been paying more attention to you two. I can tell just how much you like Sakuya-san, and how much Sakuya-san likes you."

The guitarist stood abruptly and went to stand by the window, his back facing the young songwriter.

"…He told you, didn't he?" No response from Yuki. "Sakuya-san…told you he liked you, didn't he? Yuki-san…please, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Anything that will assure me that you truly do love Sakuya-san after all. Anything…that will tell me that I can finally leave this apartment happy, with the knowledge that you two will someday be together."

Yuki whirled around to face Aine, shocked. "What are you saying? Are you telling me that… You can't possibly…!"

"Yuki-san," Aine stood up. "I can and I did. I want you to be happy, too, just as much as you want me to be happy. Yes, I do like Sakuya-san but perhaps, maybe not in the way you all thought. I've been thinking…what exactly is the feeling that I have for Sakuya-san? Is it love?"

"Aine…"

"In the end, I realized that I only admired him. But he's really everything I could ever look for in the perfect man. So maybe he's a bit cold but…" Aine laughed weakly.

"Yuki-san…please. Even if not for yourself, then for me. Please, give Sakuya-san a chance."

+++++

"So you do love him after all…" Miki's voice was soft and tired.

"So it seemed I do," Sakuya snapped. "What the hell is that going to help anything? He doesn't…"

"Talk to him."

"I did."

"Again. Talk to him until he understands. Until he realizes that you chose him over Aine. Until he realizes that he's not going to hurt anyone." A pause. "Sakuya… I told Aine to talk to him. I'm sure it would help him a bit, but I don't know to what extent."

"You told Aine to…?!"

"Yes, and for a good reason. She's already given up completely. Yuki still hasn't. Sakuya, I normally do not plead. But…please, go talk him. Ask him about his dreams."

"His dreams?"

"They are the very core of his problem."

+++++

"Did you think…" Aine lowered her eyes, the very first of tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "…that it was easy for me to come up here?"

"Aine… I'm sorry," Yuki took a step towards the young girl.

"Please, Yuki-san, give Sakuya-san a chance," Aine looked up. "Please?"

"I-I'll try…"

"Promise me you will."

+++++

The dark-haired man ignored the ringing of his phone. He threw a hand over his face and mulled over his current problem. He was only paying half attention when the answering machine came on.

"Sakuya…" the caller whispered softly, albeit hesitantly.

Connecting voice with face, Sakuya threw himself off the bed and with quick steps, made his way over to where his phone laid.

"Yes?" Sakuya breathed, afraid that the caller might have already hung up.

"S-Sakuya?" the voice was shocked and uncertain. "It's me…Yuki."

"I know." Sakuya was a bit surprised that Yuki would call him, instead of the other way around. "Is something wrong?"

"No…only… Can you come out for a moment?"

"Of course. Where are you right now?"

"Outside your building complex… I'm not sure if I want to go up there."

"Alright, I'll come down. Wait for me."

+++++

//Even if not for yourself, then for me. Please, give Sakuya-san a chance//

//Promise me you will//

Yuki allowed the hand holding his cell phone dropped to his side. Then, he slid down the wall he was leaning against, wrapping his arms tight around his knees and laying his forehead on it. He remained in that position, even as he heard the approaching footsteps. When they stopped, he still refused to look up.

"Yuki…" at the voice, the guitarist finally looked up.

"I promised her I would try," Yuki said softly, as the younger man kneeled down beside him. Sakuya tilted his head to a side quizzically. "I promised Aine…that I would give you a chance."

The vocalist's eyes widened slightly. "Aine told you…?"

"So I would…" Yuki ignored Sakuya's half-finished question, looking away. "…give you a chance." The singer froze on the spot, watching the older man with a shocked expression. Sakuya didn't say anything, and just stared.

He broke out of his daze when Yuki turned back to him and regarded him with sad eyes. Sakuya reached out his hand at the same time Yuki stood.

"If you don't…" Yuki started but was interrupted when Sakuya pulled on his wrist, bringing him tumbling down into the singer's arms.

"…Shut up," Sakuya mumbled, as he stroked the dark tresses under his right palm. "Just shut up, Yuki."

"Sakuya…"

"I think I would like that," Sakuya whispered. "You giving me that chance, that is."

+++++

"Can you tell me about them?" Sakuya asked softly, his voice slightly muffled against Yuki's left shoulder.

"Hmm? About what?" Yuki replied absentmindedly.

"Your dreams." Sakuya felt the body against his stiffen. He tightened his hold on the guitarist in a reassuring way. "If you don't feel comfortable with doing so, you don't have to. I can wait."

"No…no, it's alright." Yuki shook his head, then re-positioned himself so that he laid with his side against Sakuya's front, and his head nestled under the latter's chin. He remained silent for a while before speaking.

"There was one," he started slowly. "Aine stood in front of me, eyes sad. I tried to go to her, wanting to know what was wrong. But the more steps I took forward, the further away she got. I couldn't reach her, no matter how hard I tried…no matter how far I reach my hand.

"Then finally, I was able to get a hold on her wrist. But suddenly…" Yuki's breath hitched. He buried his face against Sakuya's shirt.

"It's okay," Sakuya whispered, rubbing his left hand up and down the guitarist's arm reassuringly. "You don't have to continue, if you don't want to."

"I-I do…" Yuki took a deep breath then continued. "When I finally managed to grabbed onto her…she shattered into thousands of pieces. Just like that…like a piece of glass."

Sakuya gave Yuki's arm a slight squeeze. But the guitarist looked as if he was in his own little world, not noticing anything that went on around him.

"I turned around and saw you standing in front of me. You reach out a hand and I ran towards you. You didn't move away though, unlike Aine. But when I touched your hand…" The dam broke, and Yuki covered his face with both hands, crying uncontrollably.

"Yuki…" Sakuya pulled back slightly, then reached towards Yuki's hands, pulling them away from his face. "Yuki, look at me. Yuki!"

The guitarist looked up slowly. Sakuya let one hand cupped the other's cheek, while holding the other's hands tightly against his heart.

"Yuki, look at me. I didn't shatter like glass, the way I did in your dream," Sakuya reassured softly. "Look, I'm still in one piece, aren't I? You never had to worry about hurting anyone. In the end, no matter how much you try to prevent it, someone will always end up getting hurt. It's not something you can control. Nor is it something that you should blame on yourself, even if someone do manage to get hurt."

"But I…" Yuki's words became nothing when Sakuya suddenly lurched forward and captured his lips in a kiss, silencing him. After a long while, Sakuya pulled away.

"When will you ever learn to just shut up?" the singer asked, softly. "Dreams are dreams. They mean absolutely nothing so there's nothing that you should worry about. Don't get yourself all worked up over something as stupid as dreams."

"Sakuya…thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Sakuya chuckled, then re-positioned them both so they now laid on the bed, with Yuki curled up tightly against him. "Go to sleep. I'll be here if you get those dreams again, alright? I'll chase them away for you, okay?"

//If you get anymore dreams again, I'll be here//

Yuki smiled and nodded slightly in reply, knowing that Sakuya can feel the movement. He then closed his eyes. Listening to the soft heartbeats that belong to Sakuya, the guitarist slowly drifted off to sleep.

###You're so afraid of the rain  
So I'll take your hand  
And I'll love you in the best way that I can###

****

[End Chapter Nine]

=======================================================

A/N: Mwuahahaha! Sakuya and Yuki finally gets together! ^o^ One more chapter to go and I'll finally be done! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. ^^


	10. Heaven Only Knows

****

Heaven Only Knows

By: Raiha-chan

__

Italicized words indicate thoughts.

//Blah// indicates flashback speeches/sequences.

###Blah### indicates lyrics sung.

=======================================================

****

[Chapter Ten: Heaven Only Knows]

Akira wondered if his sister would explode if she get anymore happier. He watched, dismayed, at the mess his sister was causing. Despite the fact that Miki is a neat freak, she tends to be the complete opposite when she's too…ah, enthused.

Of course, that usually means that Akira has to clean up the mess. All the while dealing with the amused looks that Rui would send his way.

"O-NEE-CHAN!" Akira groaned loudly. Miki skidded to a stop in front of him, looking at him with expectant eyes. "Can you please stop? I know you're happy that… Hell, the whole world probably knows, what with the noise you're making and all!"

Miki pulled on a pout. "But you know I can't help it. It's just that I'm so…!"

__

At times like this, I wonder exactly who's older here… Akira groaned again, then said out loud, "Just calm down. So they're finally together. A big whoop to them then."

"But still--!"

"Just shut UP!"

+++++

Towa looked at both of them knowingly. Santa and Atsuro were exchanging confused looks, while Yuka looked only half-surprised. Sasaki was basically ignoring everything and everyone. Aine cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have some of the words to a song…" Aine said, while all pairs of eyes were trained on her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Yuki gave her a slight nod in thanks. She smiled slightly in response, a gesture only for the guitarist.

Everyone was seated around a low table, going over the few lines that Aine has came up with so far when Sasaki spoke without warning.

"You know this will most likely not go well with the fans," was all he said, not looking from the paper.

"Then we'll keep it to ourselves," Sakuya shrugged one shoulder. "They won't find out as long as people keep their mouths shut." He gave Santa a pointed look at that. The drummer only snorted in response.

Sasaki didn't reply and instead, stood and left the room. Once the footsteps disappeared down the hall, Towa, Aine and Yuka broke into loud cheers.

"Let's celebrate!" Yuka said, excited.

"'Neechan…why aren't you surprised at all?" Atsuro asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it just didn't come across as much of a surprise, that's all," Yuka shrugged. "Anyway, well?"

"All-night karaoke!" Santa piped up.

"You just wanted to party," Towa said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I don't see anyone disagreeing with my suggestion!"

+++++

"They were more okay with it than we thought, hmm?" Sakuya whispered into Yuki's ear, as he tried to drown out Santa's singing in the background.

"I guess…" Yuki replied, wincing slightly as their drummer hit a high note. "God, someone should never let Santa sing again while he's drunk."

Sakuya laughed softly. The guitarist turned and looked at him strangely. Sakuya blinked at him, "What?"

"…That was nice," Yuki murmured, snuggling closer to the younger man sitting beside him on the sofa.

"What was?" Sakuya asked, confusion lacing his tone and words.

"You laughing. You should laugh a bit more, you know? It has a nice ring to it. And besides, then we'd at least know you actually have emotions."

"But I like being a cold, emotionless jerk." Yuki laughed.

+++++

"Who knows what tomorrow brings…" Miki sang softly, as she folded the clothes neatly and stacked them onto the basket beside her.

"Still happy, hmm?" Rui asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"A bit, but not as much as before," Miki replied. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what will happen to them now," Rui looked past his cousin, out towards the water that was just beyond the open balcony door.

"I guess there is that one thing but I'm sure their manager has already informed them of it. It's nothing big anyway."

"The fans? I would think they'd love it."

"Who knows?" Miki laughed. She followed her cousin's gaze out to the water. "I think I want to visit mom and dad some time, and maybe even them along the way." She turned back to her cousin. "What do you think?"

"Why not?"

### Who knows what tomorrow brings  
And heaven only knows what's on the other side of the rainbow  
All I know is what the seasons bring  
And even with the seasons come uncertainty###

### Who knows  
Do you know  
I don't know  
Heaven only knows what the future holds  
Heaven only knows what's over the rainbow  
Just imagine all the possibilities  
Heaven only knows what the future holds###

=======================================================

****

[End: Heaven Only Knows]

A/N: *sniff* Finally, the story has come to an end. Of course, any type of feedback will be greatly appreciated, with the exception of flames (if you must flame it, at least make it original, eh?) Sequel? Yes? No? Maybe? *looks at readers*


End file.
